Unexpected
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A new girl comes to the White Tiger village, will she get together with Lee, or will she refuse to get close? (Summary sucks -.-)
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Hello, here's my newest fic, I hope you like it! This will be a Lee/ OC fic. (Lee from the third season is hot!)

WARNINGS: Attempted non-con, and a whole bucket load of angst, later chapters may have lemon content, and there might be a bit of Mariah bashing.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Keely!

""-speech

''-thoughts

A girl cried out in the night, her voice carried far by the wind, but no one heard, and if they did, they didn't care, but the girl was used to this, not many cared for her, not even her parents, the only one who did was one, her grandmother's spirit ever watching over her.

It was raining, the girl looked up to the sky, the rain drops mixing with her own salty tears. She wasn't very normal looking, she had long, light grey hair with four black stripes in it that reached her waist, and red bangs reached her shoulders, bordering her face, red eyes looked up at the cold, unforgiving storm clouds. She hated herself for crying, it made her weak, and it gave her parents and sisters the satisfaction of knowing that their words hurt. Usually people think the youngest child is the most loved one, but that assumption was false, she had been hated for what seemed like all her life, she had o friends, and the only person she ever considered as family, her grandmother, had dies three years ago when the girl was thirteen, and now she was all alone.

'Why, what did I do to deserve their hate?' She thought as she trudged along the mountain side. 'And why must I cry?' The girl, Keely Shifter was her name, wiped angrily at her tears, usually she was fine, she could take their hurtful words and not flinch, but not tonight, she had no sarcastic comeback, her mental walls seemed to crumble, and she let the tears run free.

Flashback

Keely was in her room, blasting Linkin Park, you could hear it clearly through the door, even though she had ear phones on, she silently whispered along with the lyrics. "Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real....." She did not hear her older sisters come in, nor did she notice their presents, till they pulled at her hair, not a friendly tug, they yanked at it. "AH!" Keely screamed and recoiled, glaring at the two girls she refused to call siblings.

"Aw. It looks like Keely doesn't want to play." Stephanie, the oldest at age twenty said with a sneer. "To bad, you know how much fun it is." Catrina, age nineteen said, her eyes narrowing and flashing.

"Well, your version of fun is different then mine, I'd prefer not to become a whore." Keely said, the two older girls growled and prepared to attack, but Keely beat them to it, she quickly blocked their punches and kicks, and shop a few of their own, but in her case, they hit their target dead on.

"What is going on in here!?!" Keely's father stormed angrily into the room and Keely regarded him with cold eyes, her mother came in soon after, it was funny how the people who were supposed to love her the most banded together against her.

"Papa! We were just coming to get Keely for supper, when she attacked us for no reason!" Catrina whined as she showed her bruising face, Selenity Shifter cooed over her baby, sending glares over to Keely which were returned with even more venom.

"Everyone, out of the room." Mario Shifter growled as three women left the room, two of them smirking and sticking their tongues out at Keely, who couldn't have cared less, the door closed with a long squeak and then silence consumed the room, only the sound of heavy, angry breathing was left in the room.

"YOU BITCH!" Mario exploded, grabbing Keely's slender neck and pushing her against the wall, Keely winced, but that was the only show of pain that she gave. Mario was angered even more b her lack of submission and slapped her twice, hard across the same cheek, Keely cried out, but that just made the man smirk, he let her drop to the floor, smirking that he got his youngest child to scream, he wanted her to scream more, he wanted her to be in pain, he hated her. "I refuse to recognize you as my own kin." He practically spat the sentence out, but Keely didn't look at him, her red eyes, like glowing rubies, looked at her clenching fist, her knuckles were turning white and angry red crescents formed where her nail dug into her tanned flesh. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He said angrily as he took her face in his hands and made her eyes met his. "You are a disgrace to this family." He said. "No one loves you, no one ever did, and no one ever will, your grandmother died happy because she finally got away from you." Keely's eyes filled with tears, but she dared not let them flow, Mario waned to see more of the tears, he wanted to cause them, he smirked and started laughing evil to himself as he picked up his short daughter, his hand going underneath her skirt, going upward. Keely's eyes widened and she began thrashing, she couldn't get free, the tears started running. "LET GO OF ME!" She demanded. "No." He said grinning, she may not have been good daughter, but she was a pretty thing to look at, he could almost feel her, hear her screams, see her tears, and he licked his lips hungrily. Keely knew there was only on chance she had left, she swiftly kicked him in the groin, the pain worsened by her dominatrix style boot that made he four inches taller, he knelt down in pair and Keely wiggled free, grabbing her backpack and jumping out of the open window, running was easy for her despite hr boots and she quickly escaped from the place she had called home for the sixteen most depressing years of her life.

End Flashback

'I can't believe my own father tried to do that.' She shivered and adjusted her backpack, she always had a backpack, just incase things ever got so bad she had to run away, it wasn't much, bank card, Linkin Park CDs, a CD player, that was basically it. But her most treasured item she wore around her neck, a silver necklace with a silver pendant with the emblem of a swirling ribbon on it that had been passed down through generations until her grandmother finally gave it to her, not her mother, not one of her sisters, her. "I miss you grandmother." She cried out into the darkness.

The skies wept for the girl, the black rain fell, and the girl walked along, soaking to the bone, but not caring, she would go on, she would prove to at least herself that she was worth something, she would prove that she could be someone.

FASH: Even I think I'm screed up for writing this, so I don't blame you if you flame me,


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: This chapter won't be nearly as weird as the last, or as creepy.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely had bought a plane ticket, she really actually didn't care where she was going, but since she came on such short notice, the only one she could get was to some remote city in China. 'At least I'll be away.' She thought as she boarded the plane, not sure if she was ready for what was to come, but knowing anything would be better than the life she was leaving behind. 'Maybe, maybe this can be a new start.' She thought as she grasped at the pendant of her necklace. 'Surely anything would be better than my old life.'

Lee was practicing in the woods with his Galeon, he felt something approaching, he had a sort of sixth sense about these things. 'I wonder what is coming.' He was about to get Galeon, when a shrill voice broke his train of thought. "LEE! Where did you GO!" "Over here Mariah, no need to yell." He said as Galeon flew into his hand. Mariah appeared out of the branches, many twigs stuck in her hair. She was huffing and puffing, Lee held back his laughter, well, tried anyways. "Oh yea, you laugh it up, I am a woman, I need proper grooming!" She said as she started yanking at the twigs and leaves in her pink hair. "Mariah, you get enough grooming, ever since you and Rei got together you've been totally absorbed in your appearance, he went back with his teammates to Japan, he's not going to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and take you to a fancy restaurant or something." He said and Mariah fumed. "I just want to make sure my appearance doesn't have a melt down before summer when Rei comes back for vacation." Mariah said snidely as she crossed her arms. "Oh yea, there's only five months left of school." Lee smirked, it was nice to work alongside Rei once again, but Rei belonged with the Blade Breakers, they were good friends and shouldn't be separated ever again.

"Anyways, mom wants you home now, supper's ready." Mariah said as she examined her nails, she had just applied neon pink nail polish. 'They go so wonderfully with my hair!' She giggled to herself and skipped away, leaving Lee to wonder if all females were as weird as Mariah. 'Oh hell, they're probably worse.' He though as he made his way out of the woods and into the small rural city.

Keely got off the plane, looking around the rather small airport. 'One thing's for sure, my parents would never suspect I was here, not that they would even care if I was gone, their probably celebrating right now.' She glared darkly at the moving bodies in front of her as she took out her CD player and Hybrid Theory. 'Man, is Linkin Park my salvation or what.' She thought with a smirk. 'Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.' She had a lot to do; she would have to apply to the local high school, even though there was only five months left, and she'd also have to get an apartment. 'Thank God Grandmother specifically left me certain things in the will, if she said it was to be divided among us I'm sure my family wound have kept everything from me.' She smiled as she grasped onto her locket again.

Mariah was still skipping along, eyes closed in bliss, having no clue where she was going, so she also had no clue that when she turned the corner that someone would be walking along and that she would bump into them, so... CRASH

Keely winced from her position of the ground. 'What the hell, does no one watch where they are going?' She asked herself as she glared at the pick haired girl on the ground across from her.

"What the hell! Don't you watch where you're going?" Mariah yelled at the girl as she opened her eyes, then she gulped as red eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Funny, I was just about to as you that." Keely said. 'Man this girl has an affinity to pink.' Mariah was looking over Keely, tight black tank top, short shirt with two buckles on the side, and huge black boots that went up to her knees with three buckles on each. Keely slowly got up on her feet and made her way around Mariah, who seethed. 'How dare she not help me up! I am going to make that girl's life a living hell!' She thought as she got up, brushed her light pink pants off and went home, stomping the whole way.

Keely had gotten an apartment pretty easily; it had three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen/dining area. 'Well, it's not like I'll ever have company.' She thought to herself with a bit of amusement as she dropped her bag on the bed, the rooms were already furnished, badly to, everything was pink! 'I hope whoever decorated this room dies.'

She now had to go to the local high school and apply there, and as soon as she left the apartment building she was lost! She spotted a fairly nice looking boy, man; he was about as short as her! Anyways, she decided to approach him. "Yo, do you know where the high school is?" The guy turned and looked at her, green hair up in a ponytail, and only one purple eye exposed, the other hid behind his hair. (Guess who) "Ya, you new here or something?" The boy asked and Keely nodded her head and crossed her arms, she didn't need to give out her life story, it would be a sob fest anyways. "Well, it's just down that street, then turn left on the next street, walk straight for awhile and then you're at the doors of Fu-Hsing Public School." (Fu-Hsing is the Chinese God of happiness and he symbolizes fate, destiny and success.) "Thank you." She said and the boy gave her a curt nod which she returned before walking along the way the boy had told her to go.

"Wow..." Keely looked up t the building, for a school in an isolated town, it sure was big, three stories tall. "There must be a lot of kids here." She muttered to herself as she went into the building and tried to find the office so she could register herself as a student. She found it and a very perky looking twenty year old was sitting behind the desk. "Hello, I'd like to register." "Like, okay, what's your, like, name, age and, like, grade." Keely's eyebrow started twitching. "Oh, just like, fill out this form and I'll see what locker and homeroom and stuff you'll like, get." And the rather dim witted secretary handed her a sheet of paper and Keely quickly filled it out, wanting to get away from the preppy chick ASAP. "There." She handed it over to the secretary and waited for her locker number and schedule.

"Here we are, locker number 247 and your homeroom is room 109." The secretary handed her a sheet of paper and a map of the school, Kelly just walked away, happy to gone from the presents of the nerve grating secretary.

"Like, how rude, how can she be in grade ten, she's like, five feet tall."

FASH: There we go; next chapter is the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy Keely's first day of school.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely had woken up early and was already all dressed for school, but she still had an forty minutes till it actually started. 'Damn time, fly by already!' She glared at the futile clock the refused to whither under her harsh stare. She sighed, put on her headphones, and started blasting Linkin Park. 'What do I do to ignore them behind me, do I follow my instincts blindly, do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give into sad thoughts that are maddening'

Keely had waited twenty minutes, tapping her dominatrix boots and humming to her music before she got up and slowly walked towards the school, it was only around ten minutes away anyways, not that she really cared. 'School, who needs it?' Keely was know to be hated among her teachers, not because of her grades, no, she was above average on those, but she never listened, often listening to music instead, but you couldn't notice because from the front her red strands of hair covered her ears, and she always talked back. If the teacher said something she didn't like to her, she would make a sarcastic response, indeed, she was nearly always spending part of a school day at the office, it was even more of a reason for her father and mother to hate her. Just thinking of her father Keely shivered and clutched at herself, looking around suspiciously, as if from the shadows of the alleys a hand would extend to drag her in, she was good at fighting, it was some kind of form of street fighting she supposes, because she never took martial arts or karate, but she just knew how to defend herself from oncoming attacks and how to punch and kick where it hurts most, not to mention that she was swift, even in her boots. At her old school she had the reputation of being the toughest kid there, it was funny how people shrank away from her in the halls, when she was two year younger then them and maybe a whole foot shorter. 'Well, it is the life of I loner I must life, for I love no one, I fear no one, and I am no one, especially to my parents.' She thought darkly as she approached the high school.

Mariah was hanging out with her friends, all of them were wearing something that was coloured pink, whether it be a skirt, kakis flip flops, tank tops, it seemed Mariah was their ring leader, and she was, she was not only the most popular girl in grade eleven, bt one of the most popular girlsin school.

"Mariah, you're so lucky to be on the White tigers, it's the best team in all of China!" Said nameless groupie number one.

"I know, and you're with Rei Kon! Could life get any better?" Nameless girl number two practically shouted, then all the girls sighed, thinking of Rei Kon, one of the hottest guys ever.

"Yea, but she also gets to work with Lee!" Nameless girl number three sighed, along with all the rest of the girls, Lee was leader of the White Tigers, had a feline sort of grace, and the feline features that few in their village had, and they loved his shirt, because it wasn't really a shirt, it was a vest, and he always wore it open, yummy!

Mariah was listening to the babble that she went through everyday, when her golden eyes caught on to the colour black, it was her, that girl from yesterday. 'She'll pay.' Mariah thought with a smirk, her freshly glossed lips gleaming like a pink blade in the sunlight. (Sorry to make Mariah all evil like, I really don't have anything against her, only that she wears to much pink.)

Keely was just walking toward the school, minding her own business, when a hand came in contact with her shoulder, she flinched from the contact and turned to face the guy who gave her directions yesterday. "Hey, you didn't get lost on your way to school, impressive." The guy smirked and Keely raised her eyebrows, it's not like she wasn't listening when he gave her directions. "Anyways, the name's Kevin." The boy said holding out a hand. "Keely." She shook the offered hand and cast a glance towards the school. "For such an isolated place, shouldn't the school be a bit smaller?" Kevin chuckled beside her. "Well, they decided to roll the elementary and high school all into one, it has way too many stairs, ask anyone." Keely rolled her eyes, if she could handle climbing the mountain, she could handle three flights of stairs. "So, what grade are you in?" Kevin asked, trying to make conversation with the one girl in the school who seemed serious. "Ten." "Really, that's the same grade as me, you don't look sixteen at all!" 'If you are referring to my height, I am not that much shorter than you, at least I can wear my boots and appear taller anyways." "Yea, five feet tall really makes you look sixteen." "Shut up." "Make me." Keely slowly turned towards Kevin, her eyes glowing, pupils little slits. "You don't want me to make you do anything." Kevin rolled his eyes and Keely smirked, this was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Class, we have a new student today, I hope you make her feel welcome!" The overly energetic teacher of room 109 clapped her hand together, smiling, the guys seemed to perk up at that, all except Kevin who knew the new girl was not one to be messed with. "And here she is, say hello to Keely Shifter!" The door opened and Keely slowly stepped inside the class, her face void of emotions, to say that she was unnerving was an understatement. "Uh. Well, why don't you tell us something about yourself." Ruby eyes turned to the teacher who faltered under the harsh gaze. "I believe my name is all you need to know." She said coolly as she walked over to the darkest corner in the back of the room and the teacher nervously began her lesson, aware of the red eyes boring into her.

"Man, you totally creped Miss. Saiya out." Kevin said with a smirk as he walked along beside Keely, who just rolled her eyes. "I can't help it if pitiful teachers are afraid of me." She said casually as she stopped at her locker and deposited her books in it, taking out her lunch. "Jesus, math and science at the beginning of the day, are they trying to murder us?" She asked rhetorically as Kevin snickered beside her. "I wouldn't doubt it." The two seemed to get along, Keely's naturally sadistic and dark look on life was brightened up by Kevin's tricky, sometimes sarcastic attitude.

Mariah watched on, golden eyes glowing. 'Why is Kevin with that girl?' She asked herself silently. "Something wrong?" Lee asked from beside her and she whirled around to face him. "Nothing brother, just wondering who that girl with Kevin is." Lee's eyes were now drawn to the figure, black amongst the many pastel colours of the teens. "Who indeed."

FASH: Was it just me, or did the last part suck? Anyways, Keely and Lee meet next chapter, and why is Mariah acting soâ.. Bitchy, anyways, review!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Here we go, another chapter down, Mariah stops being evil in this chapter. YAY!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Mariah hasn't stopped glaring at you since you came outside." Kevin said as Keely glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And I would care because?" Kevin just gave her this really odd look, like he was saying, 'oh, that's right, you don't know her' and replied. "She can get really pissed off at someone for nothing at all, and by the look she's giving you, she'll try and make your life a living hell until you make amends." Keely glanced over at the fuming pink haired girl. 'What's wrong with her, it's not like I pushed her down or something.' Her eyes moved over to a black haired guy with the same golden eyes as Mariah, the thing that unnerved her was that both sets of eyes were staring at her, boring into her, searching out for her weaknesses, Keely shuddered. "Well, she'll just have to live with the fact that I don't care." Keely said as she glared back at the girl and stayed silent for the rest of lunch.

Back in class, Keely was in her dark corner, smirking, Mrs. Saiya was practically hyperventilating, hey, Keely had this affect on most people, although it never really worked on an adult before. 'Why are we learning such useless things? I swear, we should get paid to go to school.' She twirled her pencil in her fingers idly as the teacher seemed to drown on, she swore she heard the ticking of the clock getting slower and slower. 'Stupid clock, I must break it after class.' But before she could continue with her violent thoughts, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. 'Finally.' She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to Kevin's desk. "Joy oh marvelous joy, it's finally over!" Kevin exclaimed and Keely just shook her head. "You obviously have some issues to work out, call me when you get a shrink." She began walking away, Kevin chuckling behind her, they got outside and that's when she came upon an odd sight indeed.

"Let me go!" Mariah cried out as a bulky guy grabbed her hand, she gave him a harsh upper cut to the chin, but that only got him mad. Around the two were many freaked out girls, who didn't seem to keen on helping. 'Oh for the love of God.' Keely strode forward purposely dropping her bag on the ground, Kevin would have stopped her, if it weren't for the look in her eyes. Keely stepped up behind the rather tall, especially compared to her, teenage, who seemed to enjoy having Mariah in his reach, Keely was then reminded of her father, she may not like Mariah, but no way was she going to let some guy think he's better than girls. "Hey buster, how about you turn around." The guy didn't turn, much to Keely's displeasure. "You mother fucking basterd! Turn around wimp!" The guy turned quickly, but what he got was not expected, a punch to the nose, an knee to the groin and an elbow jammed to his forehead, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Man, my sisters put up more of a fight then that.' Keely nudged the guy with her foot. "What a sad, pathetic little man." She looked up and saw Mariah looking at her, an odd glint in her eyes, she seemed about to say something when.

"What is going on here?!"

Lee had slowly gotten out of class, slowly because he didn't feel like fighting of the hordes of fan girls at the moment, he had a huge headache because of them and any quick movements were sure to make it worse. He finally arrived outside and saw Mariah, looking rather frazzled, the new girl Kevin had been hanging out with, and then there was Liu, a well known bully from grade twelve. "What is going on here?!" The new girl slowly turned, her red eyes not as piercing as they had been hours earlier while they were glaring at his sister, but now they seemed more of a dull red, like they weren't catching any light. After a few moments of silence it was obvious that he wouldn't b wetting any answers from her, so his eyes shifted to Mariah, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Well, Liu kind of, tried to, overpower meâ." Mariah said, Lee's eyes widened, then narrowed as he gazed with hate at the unmoving body. "Then who took him out?" His eyes were drawn to the slowly retreating figure of the new girl. 'No, it couldn't be.' "She did." Mariah pointed to Keely who now had grabbed her back pack and was looking towards them, an odd expression on her face. 'Well, I suppose one would think I would be rather weak, what with my size issues and all.' She snorted at that thought, if she was weak, Kevin was a natural blonde. "Anyways, I'm off, see you tomorrow Kevin." Keely said softly as she began walking away, only to have her way blocked by a rather skeptical Lee and a happy Mariah, Keely rose her eyebrows in confusion, why the hell was Mariah smiling at her? "Yes?" "I would like to thank you for helping my sister, so thanks." Lee said and Mariah suddenly bounced up and hugged her, much to Keely's shock and displeasure. 'What the fuck?' "Could you remove yourself from me." It was a command more than a question and Mariah happily complied. Keely looked baffled, when was the last time anyone had hugged her? She did not remember, but it was probably a little before her grandmother died. That and the touch scared her, it reminded her of her father's dark eyes, burrowing into her. 'When the hell are they going to get out of my way? Maybe an introduction will please them enough to go on and mind their own business.' "I'm Keely." She said rather dully, putting her hand forward. "I'm Lee, and this is my sister Mariah." He took her hand and shook it, their eyes met for a moment, and they held on to each others hands for a little to long, but soon Keely snapped out of her trance and quickly walked away. 'What the hell is going on, I'm not supposed to feel like this!' A crimson flush of anger stained her cheeks as she walked along, darkly muttering to herself. "What is going on, stupid teenage hormones, that's what's making me feel all weird isn't it? Stupid hormones and pheromones and all that other stuff." Needless to say, people tended to stay away from the girl, maybe they were afraid she was going to go into a rampage.

Keely slammed the door to her bedroom, and smiled slightly when she heard no complaints or yells about doing so, she was free to be alone, to sit in the darkness in quiet, with nothing but the shadows keeping her company, she was free from her family.

FASH: I think that was a pretty good chapter, why did Keely and Lee's hands linger, well, it's kind of obvious why, but oh well, I'm just making conversation, review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Here I am, Sam I am, I mean, God... I'm really freaky today...... HI!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely was practically falling asleep in class, she needed more batteries for her CD player, it was the first item on her top priority list, the second was to somehow get Mariah to stop glomping her whenever she came into view. 'Honestly, it's like I saved her life or something.' She thought as she tried to sleep, laying her head on her crossed arms. Then there was her third priority, to stop staring at Lee. Ah, how she remembered her second say at school.

Flashback

She was sitting with Kevin under a tree, as per usual, except Kevin was more talkative than usual today, very annoying indeed, he was going on and on about some girl in their homeroom. He kept on going on and on until finally Keely decided to comment on his lack of quietness. "You babble like a brook, if this is about your love life, I hope you know that I don't care." Kevin was looking at her in mild disbelief, when suddenly a deep laugh sounded from behind her, Keely turned and saw Lee, his head thrown back in laughter, hair flowing in the wind. 'How melodramatic.' Keely thought, even though she watched in an odd sort of fascination as the black locks flew in the breeze. Her eyes were then drawn to the fangs, a lot of people seemed to have them here, but Lee's seemed more sharp, primal, sexy. Keely shook her head repeatedly, trying to stop certain thoughts from entering her head as the blood in her body rushed south. 'Out evil, naughty, kinky thoughts, get out of my head!' She shook her head once more before noticing that Kevin was looking at her with concern, probably thinking she would be disorientated with all that head shaking.

"It's good to know Kevin has a friend who's not afraid to tell him off." Lee said as he observed the girl who was staring at him, and then Mariah practically pounced on her. "HI!" Mariah started talking quickly about a load of nonsense that no one could decipher. "Mariah, I believe that she needs air." He said rather lazily, rolling his golden eyes upwards. Mariah let go and Keely moved to the other side of Kevin, hoping the girl would get the idea she didn't want her company, but noooooooo, she just kept on talking. 'God, have some pity, I'm blaming you for my life thus far.' And as if her prayer was answered, Lee told Mariah something and she suddenly skipped off, perkily waving goodbye. "You must forgive Mariah, she seems to idolize you now." Lee said as he watched his little sister happily skip away and began following her, Keely crossed her arms angrily. 'Man, I shouldn't have helped her then.' This thought was immediately followed by. 'Man Lee is hot..... What the fuck!?'

End Flashback

Since that day she had tried to avoid the siblings, the key word being tried, Mariah seemed content with popping up unannounced and trying to lure Keely to do some ridiculously girlish thing like going to the mall. And since Kevin and Lee were good friends and teammates, whenever she hung around with Kevin, Lee was usually there as well. And now things were going to be even worse, Mariah had somehow convinced Keely to sleep over at her house this weekend, giving Keely the idea she knew some kind of magic and had taken over her mind, but that was beside the point, she was now roped in to having a whole weekend full of wonderful, Lee and Mariah goodness, take note of the heavy sarcasm. 'How the hell did I get myself wrapped up in this?'

Flashback

"But Keely!" Mariah glomped onto the poor girl who was finding it very hard to breath at the moment, being crushed and all. "Lee is getting Kevin and Gary over for the weekend, you HAVE to come, I can't be the only girl, aside from my mother, in the house!" Keely struggled to get out of the iron grip. 'Why me? Why God! WHY!' "Bring a different friend!" "But we need to do some female bonding!" 'This is hell on earth isn't it, when did I die?' "And we can rent some romance movies!" 'This is the never-ending torture of hell.' "And all tell you all about what going on and the people in the school!" 'God she wants me to gossip with her.' "Oh! We're going to be such good friends!" Mariah gave one final squeeze to the air denied Keely before skipping away. 'God, kill me now!' But, much to Keely's disliking, no great fire ball or bolt of lightning came down from the sky to smite her, so she was now stuck in most sticky situation.

End Flashback

It was now Friday, Keely was thinking up excuses she could use to get out of the sleepover situation, although none were coming to mind and she was quickly running out of time, only five minutes of school left. 'I left my stuff at home, heh, that really did happen, but I'm not sure that will get her off my case, I'm cared of Lee, no way, I won't pretend I'm scared of some guy, let's see, my pajamas are inappropriate for guys to see me in, that's true too....' The ringing of the bell interrupted her musings and she was left to face her doom, in the form of a pink haired blur that entered the classroom. "Come on Keely, let's get going!" She began to drag the girl, which was very easy because of Keely's slight form. "Sorry, Mariah, but all my stuff is at home." "Well then, we can just go to your place to get it." "But my pajamas are inappropriate." "How so?" Mariah asked excitedly and she turned around, obviously thinking Keely's version of nightwear were frilly pieces of cloth that hardly covered anything. "A black sports bra and a pair of black boxers." Mariah's face was priceless. "What? It's comfortable." "Oh well, don't worry, the guys have all seen more than what you'll be showing off." Keely blushed at that comment, it's not like she wanted anyone, especially a guy, to see her in her pajamas, hell, she didn't like her family seeing her in her pajamas, Keely shuddered at the though of her family as Mariah dragged her on, seeming to know exactly where Keely's apartment was. As They stood in front of the door as Keely took out her keys, she wondered if she would be fast enough to get inside and lock herself in. 'But knowing Mariah, she'll find a way to crawl through a window.' Keely sadly strode through her now black apartment and began gathering the supplies she'd need for the weekend. 'Okay then hell, here I come.'

FASH: Goody, what'll happen at the sleepover? I'm going make a lot of the chapter in Lee's point of view, yay, let's see what makes him tick!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Here we go, most of this chapter will be in Lee's point of view!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kevin, Gary and Lee were at the movie store, they eventually decided on Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. 'I hope Mariah won't flip out during this movie, I swear, she can be such a wimp.' Lee shook his head as he and his friends began walking home, but not after buying a few munchies of course.

He entered his house and began to make his way to his bedroom, the two others following behind him, they quickly changed into their pajamas, so they wouldn't have to get up later on.

"So then Lee." Kevin asked slyly. "Do you have the hots for Keely?" Lee choked on his air supply for a moment, before turning to glare at Kevin, a scarlet blush staining his cheeks. 'What the? Why would he ask such a, such a, um, unrealistic question?' "I'm taking your silence as a yes." Lee blushed some more and he silently prayed for a distraction.

"LEE! WE'RE HERE!" Mariah came bursting through the door, dragging Keely along with her. Lee looked out of his room's door and down the stairs. 'She doesn't look happy at all.' Keely's face was screwed up and her lips were in a frown, which looked more like a pout than what she would want it to. 'Well, she's really cute.' Lee thought as Mariah dragged Keely up the stairs and past him. "We'll be out in a minute, what movie did you get?" "Return of the King." Lee replied blandly. "Oh goody, I hope it's not scary." Mariah dragged Keely to her room. 'That poor, innocent child, having to be corrupted by Mariah.' Lee thought with a smile as he and the others headed for the basement.

"Mariah, I can change myself." "But-" "GO!" Lee heard a bit of an interesting conversation before closing the basement door, getting ready to watch the movie. Five minutes later, the two girls came down the creaky stairs, Lee turned and his jaw literally dropped. Keely usually wore fairly short skirts, but her legs were covered by the knee high boots, now the tanned flesh as exposed, and a great span of her stomach was in very as well. 'Mmmm, I wonder what it feels like, silky? Yes, definitely silky.' From Lee's point of view, even if Keely was a little short, her legs seemed sexily long. Keely seemed to notice his stare and gave him one of her own, he could practically feel her eyes travel over his body, taking in his tanned skin, exposed chest, it was more exposed than usual anyways, and then resting on his 'pajamas' which consisted of a pair of black boxers with a white flame design on the bottom, he couldn't be bothered to get a pair of actual pajamas, much to his mothers' and sisters' annoyance.

"Anyways!" Mariah piped up after a long stretch of silence. "Let's get through the Lord of the Rings movie so we can watch Moulin Rouge." The boys, and Keely, groaned in unison. 'Well, at least she isn't a girly girl.' Lee thought as Keely took a seat beside Kevin, and coincidentally, beside Lee. Then the movie began. Mariah was constantly clutching at her big brother's arm, especially during the spider part, meanwhile, Keely just stared at the screen in amusement, apparently she wasn't afraid of giant, man eating spiders at all, which was a welcome relief because Lee wasn't sure what he would do if Keely started glomping onto him, well, he had a few ideas, but none of them should be performed in front of anybody else. But, even if she wasn't afraid, Keely was slowly, but surely, drifting closer and closer to Lee, she must have been cold or something, because that was the only rational explanation Lee could think of at that moment. He had seen the movie in theaters so instead of watching it, out of the corner of his eyes he took in the utter essence of Keely, her tanned skin, unique hair, and those ruby eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light, then he noticed that those eyes were staring at him, they both looked at the other intently, one lost in gold, the other in red. 'She's so unique.' He started leaning down, intent on kissing those pouty lips, when Mariah shrieked beside him and threw herself against him. Lee looked to the screen, Eowen was battling the witch king and had just sliced off the head of the creature it was riding on.

"It's okay Mariah, it's just special affects." Lee said to his little sister and she slow relinquished her grip on his arm, Lee turned back to Keely, but she was now facing the TV screen. 'Oh, damn it!'

Keely was looking intently at the screen, although she didn't absorb what was taking place in the movie. Lee had tried to kiss her, and she didn't do anything to try and stop him, for once she thanked Mariah for her out of the ordinary behavior. 'Not that I really would have minded, but, I can't get attached to anyone, I'll have to leave this place sometime, I'm not sure I can stand all these perky people, and when I do, I'll just be getting myself into a load of heartbreak if I get with Lee.' After she was done rationalizing her thoughts, even though there seemed to be a little voice in the back of her head going. 'But wouldn't you want to feel the love of someone who isn't a family member, someone who isn't gone? To be held and cherished till death?' Keely pointedly ignored that voice, although it seemed to be getting louder and overruling her reason. 'I can't fall in love, I just can't.'

Lee looked over at Keely, hoping to catch her eyes once more, he watched worriedly as she seemed to slump, like she was getting very depressed about something. He slowly wrapped one arm over her shoulder, Keely snapped her head in his direction and looked straight into his golden orbs. 'There is no mocking in his eyes, only concern and, love? Why love?' Keely thought a bit for a moment, before settling into the one arm embrace.

Lee watched Keely's face screw up in thought, then become calm and placid as she snuggled into his side. 'I wonder what it will take, to make Keely mine.' He though as a small smile made its way to his face as he gazed at the serene face of Keely for the rest of the movie.

FASH: Lee is beginning to sound rather possessive isn't he? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more sleepover fun next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: There she goes, there she goes, there she goes again.... Sorry, it's a very odd song to have stuck in my head, but it's there and it won't come out!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Now it's time for Moulin Rouge!" Mariah exclaimed and everyone other than her groaned at the thought of a chick flick. "Fine then what do you want to do?" She asked as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, want to play to truths and a lie?" Kevin asked, he was in particularly fond of that game, since you could learn more about the others around you, and Keely wasn't exactly talkative. It took awhile, but everyone agreed to play, even Keely.

"Okay then who's going first?" Mariah asked with a pout, she would much rather be watching her chick flick than doing this. "I vote Keely!" Kevin said and Keely just looked around, clueless. "Okay then, what am I doing?" everyone sweatdropped, with a name like two truths and a lie, one would expect you to understand the game immediately. After explaining the game and its' rules Keely thought for a moment.

"My sisters hate me, my favorite colour is black, and I listen to music in class." Mariah thought for a moment. "I know! The lie is that your sisters hate you!" Keely smirked and shook her head. "You have sisters?" Kevin asked incredulously Keely just gave him a look. "Any other guesses?" No one seemed to know which of the other two would be a lie. "My favorite colour is red." After she said that everyone had a look on their face that screamed 'of course!'

As the game went on Keely learned some very interesting things, and since she could read people extremely well, she usually guessed the lie, but Lee, he seemed to be able to read her pretty well, to well, and after her first turn, he always guessed the lie.

"My favorite colour is pink, I like the band Evanescence, and I have a collection of daggers." Mariah finished off, Keely stared at her. "You like Evanescence?" Mariah nodded. "Finally, we have something in common, and here I thought we were total opposites." Keely said lazily, she was craving Linkin Park, but she forgotten to bring her CDs. 'And I'll be here the whole weekend without my music, I'll go into withdrawal!'

"I have a crush on someone in Kevin's class, my favorite colour is black, and I find that ignorance is bliss." Keely scanned his face while he was talking, and the unnerving thing was, he had stared at her when saying the first one. 'Well, I suppose that rules that last one out, and he seems like a guys who like knowledge better than a lack of it so..' "The last one." Keely said, Lee nodded and smirked. 'We understand and can read each other already, we'd make a perfect couple.' He thought happily.

"Kids! Come up here and get some supper!" "Coming mom!" Lee and Mariah said in unison. "Oh boy, food!" Gary said happily and Keely was rather thankful for the distraction from the game, she didn't really want anyone to know much about her. 'And I'm sure Lee would figure everything out, but why? Does my mask slip around him? No, then the others would be able to read me as well.' She slowly climbed up the stares.

"Kids, you're father and I re going out for the weekend, you know the rules." Said an elegant, cat like women with short pink hair, she stood next to a stern looking man with long black hair tied back like Lee's. "Yes, mom." Lee and Mariah chirped as they hugged their parents goodbye, and their parents hugged back. 'Was I a curse upon my family or something? Even as a child my parents didn't hug me.' Lee turned and noticed the depression in Keely's eyes. 'Her eyes are usually such a vibrant ruby red, but now they've dulled to a sort of brownish blood red, why is she so sad?' Keely met his gaze and all of a sudden her eyes were normal and she scowled, not to him, to herself.

"Yes, pizza!" Kevin exclaimed as he quickly scarffed down a slice. "Honestly Kevin, would it kill you to get some table manners?" Mariah said as she began slowly eating her piece. Keely sighed and calmly ate hers, aware that there was a pair of golden yes watching her every move, burning with an emotion she did not recognize.

"What now?!" Mariah asked excitedly, although she was obviously tired. "I vote we sleep, we have the whole weekend to do stuff." Kevin said, everyone else seemed to agree and soon the blanket and pillows were out on the floor, waiting to be used and then the lights were turned out.

Keely listened as the breathing around her became steady with sleep and she looked across from her. 'It's just my luck I get to sleep beside Lee isn't it.' Her eyes went over his face memorizing every detail. 'He is by far the most cat like person I've ever met, and he's the most handsome as well.... Wait a minute, I did not just think that!' Keely mentally berated herself, but she couldn't deny that she was falling far and fast. 'Well, I suppose since everyone's sleeping....' Keely reached her hand forward and she traced the contours of his face, right after she began, Lee seemed to start purring, Keely liked the sound more than she wanted to admit. 'Ha, he's even more like a cat than I originally thought.' Keely smiled to herself, but the smile faded when she noticed that Lee's eyes weren't fully closed, a small sliver of gold could be seen, and that was enough to prove he wasn't really sleeping, Keely would have pulled away, but she was paralyzed.

Lee evened out his breathing and listened, Keely was obviously still awake, because her breathing hadn't leveled out at all, he nearly died when he felt her hand o his face, slowly going over it, he couldn't help but make a rumbling sound deep in his throat that came out as a purr. He opened his eyes slightly. 'I bet she doesn't know how beautiful she is when she smiles.' He thought, but the smile vanished and she froze. 'Damn.' Lee opened his eyes fully and sat up, staring down into Keely's eyes. 'This is my chance.' His face slowly inched closer to Keely's.

Keely was on the verge of hyperventilating, Lee's face just kept coming closer and a strange feeling had entered her, she didn't want to resist, she want to be kissed, but, why? "Lee..." Keely said softly, but Lee's lips were now inches from hers.....

FASH: I know I'm evil, but this builds the tension right? Anyways, I hope you liked this, the next chapter will be up soon so don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Here we are, just where we left Keely and Lee off, about to kiss, don't hurt me for ending the last chapter where I ended it, it just gives me more room to type some stuff for this chapter!

""-speech

''-thoughts

When Keely said Lee's name so breathlessly, it drove him crazy, he wanted her to say his name again and again. 'And she will, in the heat of passion.' Lee's lips fell onto Keely's quickly, she was very unresponsive, she seemed frightened. Lee pulled away and saw that Keely's gaze was hazy and that her eyes were clouded over and Lee smirked. Bringing his lips over hers again, it took a few moments, but soon Keely began to kiss back. 'I've wanted to be loved for so long if this is my chance, why throw it away?'

Lee became more aroused when Keely began kissing back, and he gently lapped at her lips, Keely decided to be difficult and didn't open then, so Lee bit at her bottom lip playfully and Keely gasped, giving Lee the chance to enter her mouth and taste her.

Keely felt dominated, and it was getting her nervous, what if Lee would just use her, could she really trust him, her mind screamed no, but her heart and not to mention her hormones, screamed yes, and so she shyly brought her tongue against Lee's moving against his with a naivety she didn't know she had.

They pulled away from each other when the need for air became too much to ignore. Lee watched as Keely panted and felt he wanted her more then ever, but there was one problem, they weren't alone, and quiet as they could be, someone was sure to wake up, and if they went up the creaky stairs, someone would wake up and want to know where they were going, and they couldn't lie because the person would probably wait for them to come back down.

Keely didn't say anything, but she went up next to Lee and snuggled up beside him, and soon her breaths evened out and she drifted off to sleep a smile plastered on her face. 'Well, I suppose I can live without doing anymore tonight.' Lee thought as he wrapped his arms around Keely and went to sleep.

"AAAWWWWW!' This was the wretched sound that woke everybody up that morning, Mariah had found Lee and Keely locked in each others arms and swooned at the sight. "ADORABLE!" Apparently Keely didn't want to wake up and wanted to get away from the annoying noise maker, so she snuggled closer into Lee's chest, which only made Mariah go into more of a fit. "Make it shut up." She muttered into lee's chest, he immediately glared at Mariah, to bad it didn't work on her. He had gotten up early this morning, like he did every morning, and was very content to just lay there with Keely in his arms, but no, Mariah had to go spoil everything.

"Mariah, would you go away." Keely muttered. "I'm trying to sleep." Apparently Mariah listened to Keely because she bounced up the stairs.

Now Kevin and Gary were left to stare at the two, Kevin was smirking with an 'I knew it' look on his face, and, Gary seemed happy to know that Lee finally had a girlfriend.

Pretty soon the other two went upstairs, probably to get breakfast, which seemed like a very good idea to Lee when his stomach began growling. "Come on Keely, time for breakfast." "I don't want to get up, besides, I never eat breakfast." Lee just got up and threw Keely over his shoulder. "HEY! Put me down!" Keely pounded her fists on his back." Come on now, you can't miss the most important meal of the day." 'I'll show you the 'most important meal of the day.''

Keely looked at the half eaten muffin in front of her, Lee wouldn't let her get out of her chair until she finished it, how was Lee keeping her in place you may ask, well, Keely was sitting on his lap and his arms were locked around her. "Come on, you're half done." Keely and Lee were now the only ones at the tale, the others had gone to change. "I don't want any more." "Oh come on, it's chocolate chip, everyone loves chocolate chip." "If you love it so much, why don't you eat it?" Keely asked as she frowned at the offending piece of muffin like it had insulted her. Lee rolled his eyes. "I'm not letting go until you finish your breakfast." Keely turned and glared at him, he just smirked back. "You can be really annoying, did you know that?" Keely asked mockingly. "No, now eat." Keely stared at the half eaten muffin. 'He's enjoying this isn't he, is this some kind of sick torment?'

"She hasn't finished yet?" Kevin asked, Lee shook his heads and Kevin snickered behind his hand, Keely shot him a glare. "Come on Keely, you'll wither away!" Mariah said as she glomped onto Keely, making her fall out of the chair. "I'm not going to wither away Mariah." She then began running up the stairs to her room to change.

"Oh, you'll have you're hands full with her." Kevin said deviously, Gary just nodded to what Kevin was saying.

Lee sighed and tapped his fingers on the table, wondering when Keely would be back down, he looked at the muffin and smiled, that had been a great excuse to get Keely in his lap. 'Well, waste not want not I suppose.' He began chewing on the muffin thoughtfully.

Keely looked at her reflection, she was wearing a kilt styled skirt that went to just above her knees, and she had a white tank top with a black fishnet top over it on. 'Well, I suppose I don't need to wear my boots inside, although I look horrendously short without them.' Keely sighed and made her way downstairs.

Lee stared at Keely as she made her way down the stairs, sure the outfit she usually wore was clingy and he had seen a lot of skin last night, but she looked almost like a regular teen now, with no excessive amounts of black. 'Wow...'

Keely was very conscious of the stare she was getting from Lee and blushed prettily in spite of herself. 'Does he really have to gawk at me like that? I feel like I'm on display.' Apparently, Lee did have to gawk, and it was making Keely very uncomfortable, although she didn't show it.

"Wow Keely, I thought all the clothes you owned were black! We should go shopping today!" Mariah shouted and Keely just gapped, shopping, her? No, no no no, absolutely not!

FASH: Will Keely get dragged into shopping? Will Lee ever stop staring? Will Keely get majorly annoyed? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Here we are, poor Keely, being dragged into going shopping.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"I refuse to go shopping." Keely stated unemotionally, glaring at the girl in pink, as if she was challenging her to try and change her mind.

"But Keely! What kind of girl doesn't like shopping?" Mariah whined. "Me." Keely answered back as she sat down on a chair completely ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Lee." Mariah had moved over and was now whispering into his ear. "Drag Keely to the mall, please?" Mariah gave him the puppy dog eyes, but Lee just gave her a look. "If I wanted to drag a thrashing girl to the mall with me, and then get beaten up for doing so, I would have done so already." Mariah pouted and thought for a while on something that would influence Lee into making the 'right' decision. "I'll get Keely to try on bathing suits." And no sooner than she finished saying that when Lee smirked at her. 'Deal." Her said, getting up and moving over to where Keely was sitting. "What do you want?" She asked, rather rudely. "To go to the mall." Keely looked up at him with wide eyes as the lion pounced. (What possessed me to say that? --)

"Let. Me. GO!" Keely was once again thrashing around, actually, the thrashing had been non-stop since they left the house. "Keely, it's just a mall." Mariah said, she and lee were both holding on to one of Keely's hands. "And you're making a scene." Lee replied as he tugged on Keely's wrist. "Does it look like I care?" Keely asked in a dangerously low voice. Lee sighed. 'Yep, after this she's going to either kill me, never talk to me again, or forget last night ever happened, why did I do this again?' The picture of Keely in a black bikini entered his mind. 'Oh yea. That's how I was dragged into this.' There was a silly grin on his face and Keely was thrashing less and less, it seemed he resigned to her fate, although it now looked like they were leading her up death row.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Mariah will go off on her own after you deny yourself entrance into the first few stores she picks out." Lee said, trying to lighten the girls' spirits, Keely just lifted her head and glared at him. 'When I get free, I'm going to pulverize him!'

"Look there it is!" Mariah sighed dreamily and Keely raised her eyebrows. 'For an isolated village, they sure have a decent mall.' It was two stories high and around the size of the school, and there were tons of teens flocking in and out of it. 'Is that all people do around here? Shop? I'll never fit in, good.' Lee was wondering why Keely had a sadistic smile on her face. 'She's probably planning different ways to kill me.' And then he heard a voice call his name.

"Lee!" A boy from Lee's class, Rai, came running down to meet them. "Want to bay battle me?" He asked, huge smiled on his face, Lee was going to say yes, but he turned to Keely who had a smirk on her face. "Go ahead, I won't run away." She said innocently as she batted her eyelashes, Lee gave her and odd look, then looked over at Kevin and Gary, the look clearly said, restrain her. Lee lat go and Keely was about to wrench her other hand from Mariah's grip, when Kevin grasped her used to be free hand, she looked behind her and Gary was blocking the back, so they only way she could go was forward. 'Well this is a depressing situation, I have to shop, with Mariah.' Keely shuddered at all the pink possibilities, once you got over the pink obsession and glomping, Mariah was okay, but Keely did not like pink, or being glomped.

"Go Galeon!" Keely's eyes were drawn over to where a small crowd had formed, in the center of that crowd was Lee and Rai. 'Well at least this might amuse me for a second or two.' A blue blade flew out of the beyblade dish. 'Or none, I could always stay un amused.'

Lee came back, smile on his face which grew wider when he saw that Keely was still being 'restrained.' "Let's go." He said, taking hold of Keely's hand once more and dragging her into the 'accursed' mall.

Mariah was trying her best to drag Keely into a bunch of girly stores where the main colour theme seemed to be pink, but Lee and the others just settled to watch the pink haired girl try and get the tri coloured hair girl to go places with her. Mariah didn't have enough strength to pull Keely anywhere without Lee, and Keely's boots were great at gripping at the smooth floor.

Mariah was currently ogling a store and before she could even say anything. "Mariah, I am not going into a store that has frilly pieces of cloth in the display window." Mariah sighed, this was not going the way she hoped, sure, she didn't expect Keely to take one look at a store and decide that shopping was great, but she wanted the girl to go into at least one store, then she remember the store at the very end of the mall, Mariah never went into it, most people didn't, but it seemed to suit Keely. 'Come on, I know a store you might like." Mariah said cautiously as she slowly began walking towards the back of the mall.

"You took me to a goth store?" Keely asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes, she looked like she would fall over from keeping her laughter in check. Everyone was giving her weird looks, Keely turned and smiled, a really big, one hundred watt smile that made the White Tigers believe that the apocalypse was coming. "Let's go in!"

Keely went into the store like she belonged, which it kind of looked like she did, Mariah went in nervously and the guys walked in and looked around, man it was dark in there.

Keely was talking to the girl at the counter, Karrie, the girl had hair dyed black with various dark blue highlights, and a pair of scythe earrings, add on the all black outfit and she looked like a female version if death. They were currently discussing the pros and cons of getting a tongue ring.

"Do you have one?" Keely asked, the girl smirked and stuck out her tongue, sure enough there was a bar going through the tongue, Mariah looked like she was going to faint.

"Awesome." Keely commented, and once Keely started asking what it cost to get a tongue ring, Lee started dragging her away, but not before Keely promised t visit sometime.

"Well, at least now I have a reason to go to the mall." Keely said as she looked back at the dark store with a whimsical sigh. 'Well, so long as she's in a good mood, it's time to go the bathing suit section.' Lee looked over at Mariah, who seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded, and they lead the unknowing Keely the upstairs floor.

FASH: Well, it seemed like Keely's made a new friend, and will Keely be forced to model swim suites for Lee?


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Poor Keely, forced to shop, but at least she met Karrie.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"No, absolutely not! I refuse!" Mariah had suddenly dragged her into a swimming suit store and threw a rather skimpy looking black bikini into her face, telling her to try it on.

"Come on Keely, you need to have a swim suit during the summer." Mariah pleaded. Keely just crossed her arms and glared. "It's not summer, it's months from summer, why get something now." She stated rather than questioned. "Because, you'll just have to come to the mall again later then." Lee said from behind Keely, who turned and glared at him. 'He just wants to see me in a skimpy outfit, what happened to the guy who was purring last night?' Keely frowned, trying to hold back a smile at how the guy was so cat like. 'Well, if he only wants looks, I suggest he get someone else to be his toy.' Keely narrowed her eyes and stormed off.

Lee sighed, that didn't turn out the way he wanted. 'God, this isn't good.' No, it wasn't.

Instead of exiting the mall, Keely went back to the gothic/punker store called Dark Haze. "Hey Keely, come back for that tongue ring?" Karrie asked from the counter, Keely sighed and shook her head, Karrie's normally blank face held a hint of concern for a moment. "Hey what's up, got boy troubles or something." Keely looked at her and Karrie smirked. "It's with that guy who dragged you out of the store isn't it?" Keely nodded her head. "Aw. Well, don't worry, every girl has troubles with a guy once in a while, either their to dense to know you like them or are to perverted to care about anything but your body, or they just don't like you." Keely nodded and Karrie gave her a look, as if she was assessing her, and after an awkward moment of silence. "You need to get out more." She grabbed Keely's hand and began scribing her phone number on it. "You are one of the few non-perky people I've met in this town, and you're definitely not a poser, so just call me if you ever want to hang out, believe it or not there are some people in this town who couldn't care less about gossip, popularity and clothes." Keely took a look at her hand and gave a genuine smile. "Thanks." She said as she walked away, slightly disbelieving that there were non preppy people other than her and Karrie in this town.

She had gotten back to the house before anyone else, the door was looked, but who needed a door when there was a slightly open window. Keely quickly grabbed her stuff and began making her way to the front door, but stopped and scribbled Mariah a note, telling her that she couldn't stay at her place any longer, and then she left.

Mariah opened the door. 'Wait a minute, I locked the door when we went out.' She quickly entered, looking for any signs of a burglary, but instead found a note. "Dear Mariah, I have to go back to my apartment, I don't want to bother you the whole weekend long. See you later, Keely." Lee had come n just in time to hear the note being read. 'Why did she go off?'

During the next few weeks, Keely basically ignored Lee, she still talked to Kevin and occasionally to Mariah, but a lot of time was spent with Karrie and her friends. With Keely included there were four in their little rebellious group, Keely, Karrie, Maya, who seemed to love getting detentions and it was her hobby plotting way to destroy the school, and Star, who was eerily quiet and creped even the toughest people out with her harsh stares.

"Why doesn't she talk to me?" Lee had demanded from Kevin one day, who just shrugged. "Maybe you did something to insult her and you just don't know it." Lee thought back, did Keely think of him as some pervert who just wanted her for her looks? That might make sense considering how insecure Keely seemed. 'But how could she forget that night? Didn't she see the compassion, understanding and love in my eyes?'

"Maya, I do not like Lee!" Keely said angrily. "You keep telling yourself that." The brunette replied with a smirk. Ever since Keely had become part of this little 'group' she had felt so much more accepted than she ever had been, but there was still one thing missing, the love of someone who wasn't family or friend, of Lee. Apparently the three others in the group were very good at reading people, and even Keely's strongest masks couldn't withhold under their eyes.

"Anyways." Karrie interrupted, stretching lazily on the ground. "Now that school's done for another weekend, what do you guys want to do?" Nobody came up with any suggestions. "Not everyone at once." Karrie said sarcastically and the group smirked. "Well, if no one is going to do anything, why don't we do nothing, together." Maya said in a rather over dramatic way as she flung herself on the ground. "Sure, sounds good to me. Keely said from her place up in a tree, they were on the edge of the forest ordering the town.

"And we can all plot ways to get Lee and Keely together." Maya said enthusiastically. Keely frowned. "How many times have I told you, I . Do. Not. Like. Lee!" She heard a cough from Star, who pointed behind her, Keely slowly turned around....

Lee had just finished practicing in the forest, although he could barely concentrate, it had been a while since Keely had talked to him, a long while, not since the mall and now it was only a month till school was over, he began waking back out of the forest when he heard Keely's voice say something that nearly broke his heart. "I . Do. Not. Like. Lee!" He was now in sight of the other three girls and he watched as one of them pointed to hi and Keely slowly turned from her place on a low branch to face him. "Keely." He said, a little harsher then he should have, because Keely winced at the tone. "We need to talk." She seemed unwillingly to do anything. "Now." Keely looked desperately towards her friends who just shrugged and then she looked fearfully back at him. Lee was shocked at the look in the girl's eyes, fear? Why was she afraid, of him? 'I will get to the bottom of this.' He thought in determination as the girl who had pointed him out before was now walking over to Keely and whispered something in her ear, Lee narrowed his eyes at the girl, who just smirked back as three girls, all dressed in black began to slowly walk away, but pause not to far from where they were before, obviously keeping an eye on him.

Keely had watched as Star came up to her and was shocked when she poke softly into her ear. "We all know of your feelings Keely, no matter how hard you try and hide them, but remember, we are always here for you." Keely watched as her friends walked a small distance away, and turned nervously towards a certain black haired neko-jin.

FASH: What'll happen next chapter? A neko-jin is a humanoid cat, just incase you didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Here we are, time for Lee and Keely to have a nice chat about their relationship, or, more precisely, lack of one.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Lee looked Keely over, she was still wearing those boots of hers, a black pleated skirt, and a black shirt that said 'Death Waits For No One.' He took her hand and quickly began dragging her into the woods, away from three sets of prying eyes.

"You don't think he'll try and do anything to Keely, do you?" Maya asked nervously as she glanced at the place where Keely last stood. "No." Star spoke up in her soft voice. "When he heard what Keely had said, there was heartbreak in his eyes, he cares to much about Keely to hurt her." The two others stared at their silent friend for a moment, when Star said something, it had to be right! "And if he tries anything, he'll have us to deal with!" Karrie said, looking into the woods, waiting for the two to come out.

When Lee felt he had lead them far enough into the woods he turned and looked straight into Keely's wide eyes. 'Why is she so afraid? Why doesn't she like me? What did I do?' Many questions were running through his head, but he managed to get one out. "Why did you say you don't like me?" He asked, Keely just looked up into his eyes, trying to mask her emotions. "Because it's true." She said emotionlessly, Lee could feel his heart breaking and he grabbed Keely's shoulder's not noticing her wince at the contact. "No it isn't." Lee said determinedly. "What happened?" Keely began to thrash out of his hold, he let go and watched as she backed herself against a tree. "I won't be your toy." She said in a low voice. "A toy?" Lee asked, moving towards her slowly. "That's what you think you are to me." He was now in front of her and he grasped her shoulders again, looking her in the eyes, but they were glazed over with tears, Keely was off into her own memories of what happened the night she ran away.

"YOU BITCH!" "I refuse to recognize you as my own kin." "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "You are a disgrace to this family." "No one loves you, no one ever did, and no one ever will, your grandmother died happy because she finally got away from you." "LET GO OF ME!" "No."

"Keely, what's wrong?" Lee gently took hr face into his hands, tears were flowing from Keely's eyes, the red orbs full of fear, and she was babbling incoherently. "Keely." He tried again. "What's wrong?" Keely just looked up at him, eyes dull and lifeless, and she began to run further into the woods. 'What things do you hide from me Keely, from everyone?' Lee thought before beginning to chase after her.

Keely couldn't see, everything was blurry from her tears, she'd often tripped, but she always caught herself before she fell to the ground and ran with renewed vigor, she knew Lee was right behind her, she couldn't let him see her, weak and crying like a little girl. She stumbled over a hidden root and fell to the ground, and she found no will to get back up, she just laid there, head down, motionless, soft sobs coming from her small form.

When Lee found her like that, he could feel the shattered remains of his heart break even smaller, he kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms. "It's okay Keely, everything will be okay." He whispered, trying to sooth Keely, calm her down, but the tear kept on flowing out of her eyes, and she wasn't focusing on him at all. 'Why is she breaking down?' Lee was very worried and he brought her closer to him. "God, she's freezing!" He quickly stood up and dashed out of the woods, he needed help and the only people he could get it from, were three girls waiting patently for their friend to return.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" Maya screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at Lee when she saw Keely' pale, shaking form. "I didn't do anything, now come on, we have to get her home." Karrie and Star nodded in understanding as they began leading the way to Keely's apartments, when they got there Star took a hair pin from Maya and picked the lock on Keely's door, since they had o clue where she kept her key.

"She's freezing, let's get her to the bedroom." Karrie said when she felt Keel's arms, Maya was off to the side looking at Keely nervously.

They had covered her with blankets, tried making her as comfortable as possible and soon they all were exhausted, the girls slept either on the floor, all under a blanket, but Lee stayed up, watching Keely shiver and go into a fetal position. 'Is this all my fault?' He thought to himself sadly as an idea struck him, he slowly crawled beside Keely on top of the covers, and put an arm around her, at first she tensed up, but then she relaxed, snuggling and trying to get loser to the unknown heat source. 'Tomorrow.' He thought, looking at Keely's face. 'Tomorrow I will find out what's going on.'

Keely woke up feeling cold, so she pushed against the warmest thing she could find, which seemed to be her bedroom wall. 'Funny, I don't remember walls being able to retain heat.' She heard a groan. ' don't remember walls being able to make sound either.' Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the sleeping face of Lee. 'Must. Not. Scream.' She slowly tried backing away, but Lee just tightened his hold on her and came even closer to her than before, his breath brushing her cheek, Keely shivered. 'So cold, why am I so cold?' She remembered yesterday, she didn't want to talk to Lee, so long as she never had to talk to him again, she would have been fine with her decision to end anything between them before it had even begun, but the commanding not in his voice scared her and she followed him, her feet betraying her, then she had broken down, run away, and fell, and then, nothing, everything went black and now she was here, Lee right beside her, slowly beginning to wake up.

Keely closed her eyes. 'Please God, make him think I'm asleep.' But right before her eyes were fully closed, Lee's had opened wide, and he saw through her charade. "Keely, we need to talk."

FASH: Keely's past seems to be getting in the way, Lee wants to know why she broke down, and no doubt her friends do to.


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Poor Keely, she's so angsty, I've run out of things to comment on..... Thanks for the reviews!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely's eyes widened and she tried to get away, but soon enough her limbs were tangled in the multiple bed sheets that were covering her. "I don't want to talk." But Lee seemed intent on it anyway, his eyes stared directly into hers and Keely found that she couldn't look away, until.

"KEELY!" Maya's shrill scream had gotten the other girls up and soon the tri haired girl was on the receiving end of multiple glompings. "I thought you were going to die!" Maya screeched as she latched herself onto Keely, not noticing the jealously boiling in a pair of golden eyes.

'Why does she except their embraces when she won't even talk to me?' Lee thought, clutching at the sheets. 'I care for her more that they can comprehend, but she allows them near her.'

Keely was surrounded by her friends and she weakly tried to get up. "It's okay guys, I can walk you know." She confidently stood up on the floor, and fell back onto the bed. "I for one, think you need some rest, and to tell us something." Lee's voice whispered sensually in her ear and Keely shivered, her blood rushing both to her cheeks, and the juncture between her legs. 'Stop it Keely, just stop it.' She told herself and tried thinking of something really unattractive. 'My sisters making out, my sisters making out, e and Lee making out, Mmmm.. NO!' Keely's face was flushed and she tried her hardest to breathe normally. "Tell you what?" She asked, a little breathlessly. The four others in the room gave her a look and she knew they wanted to know about her past. "You can't tell anyone what I tell you." She said, tears already forming in her eyes as they all nodded solemnly.

"Well, I suppose I never was very well liked by my family...." Keely went on about her childhood, how shed had no friends and her parents hated her, and how her grandmother was like her redemption, she told them about the dear grandmothers' death, and then she came up to the night that she ran away from home. "And.... T-then, h-h-he tried to.." Her voice lowered, but they could all hear what she said. "Rape me." Karrie, Star and Maya were plotting ways to kill Keely's family, and Lee let out a deep growl, Keely turned and found her eyes locked with ones of burning gold.

Lee suddenly understood, Keely was afraid of a relationship, if the people closest to her hurt her, then why couldn't he? But he wasn't like Keely's family, he loved her, and he knew that somewhere, if a nearly forgotten place inside of her, Keely loved him to, because he remembered the night when she had let her mask melt away, when she kissed him back. 'We will be together Keely, just you wait.'

The three girls left for their houses, knowing that if they stayed at Keely's any later, their parents would think that they'd been out the whole night drinking and doing drugs, but Lee stayed.

There was a deep silence in the room. Keely could feel his eyes on her and she trembled slightly. 'What if, he just stayed to ridicule me?' She could already feel tears welling up in her eyes and begin to fall, but a hand reached out and brushed them away. She looked up into Lee's eyes, they were the same as all the other times he'd gazed at her, always full of compassion, understanding and love. She felt his arms wrap around her and she yielded into his embrace.

'I'll take all your pain away Keely, don't worry, soon it will all be gone, and then we can be happy together.' Lee thought as Keely slowly began to fall asleep in his arms, he put her to bed and left the apartment. He would prove to Keely that his love was pure, and maybe he would be able to get some help. 'I'm sure Kevin and Mariah would help me get together with Keely, maybe even Keely's new friends.' He brought the covers up to Keely's chin and kissed her forehead. "Get better soon." And her left for home.

As soon as he entered the door he was bombarded by the high pitched screaming of both his mother and his sister. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" They demanded, Lee just shrugged his shoulders. "Keely's sick and I decided to take care of her." Mariah stopped what she about to say, eyes going all sparkly. "How romantic." Lee's mother looked at him. "Aw. My baby's in love." She hugged him. "Um. Right.... Mom... Can't breath." She gave one finally squeeze before removing herself from her son. "Keely? That girl from the sleepover? She seems like a charming girl. Now, I have to go, I'm already late for my outing with your father." She kissed both her children on the forehead, leaving behind a pink lipstick stain. "Goodbye." She waved happily and left. Lee rubbed away the pink blotch on his forehead, along with Mariah. "So, is Keely really sick?" Lee shrugged. "Well, you're taking me to visit her." "But she needs rest." "Yes, but if she wakes up she needs to be taken care of." Mariah said in a motherly tone as she grabbed Lee's hand and began dragging him out of the house. "And we'll bring Kevin along to." She muttered to herself as she started into the direction of Kevin's house.

"What?" Kevin asked as he came to the door, raising his eyebrows at Lee who had a rather sour expression on his face. "Come on Kevin, Keely's sick." Mariah grabbed onto Kevin's hand and began to trek their way to Keely's apartment building.

"Keely's sick eh, wouldn't she need rest?" Kevin asked as Mariah dragged them into Keely's building. "No, she needs her friends!" Mariah said passionately. "You know, we can't get in, the door's locked." Lee said dryly, Mariah grinned and from her pocket she produced a key and opened Keely's door. "Where did you get that!?" Lee demanded, Mariah smirked. "Keely gave it to me." She dragged them all inside and to Keely's bedroom.

"God, she looks pale." Kevin commented from Keely's bedside, Keely stirred. "I heard that." She muttered quietly, eyes flickering open and glancing over at the three, lingering on Lee. "So tell me, what are you all doing here?"

FASH: Poor Keely, being sick and all, and apparently she's pale, anyways, I'll try and get a bit of a Keely/Lee moment next chapter, but no promises!


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: Here we go, and as I said last chapter, I try to have a Lee/Keely moment, but I promise nothing.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Mariah's cheeks puffed out at the question. "We're your friends! We're not going to leave you to take care of yourself while you're sick!" "I'm not sick, just tired." Keely blinked slowly, looking over Mariah's shoulder at Lee, who returned the stare.

"Tired, really, then why are you so pale?" Mariah inquired, crossing her arms and looking Keely straight in the eyes. "Ease up Mariah, she's to sick to deal with you." Kevin said offhandedly, causing Mariah to glare at him and Keely and Lee to smile slightly. "I agree with Kevin, I don't need people looking after me." Keely said, although her voice cracked. "I don't agree with that, you need help Keely, even if you can't admit it." Lee drawled out, causing Keely to glare at him and Mariah to smirk.

"See? Lee agrees with me." "It's two against two Mariah, we're evenly matched." "Well then, I have an idea." Mariah said as she began to plot evilly. "We'll leave you here with Lee, then only one person will be taking care of you." Keely looked about to protest, but Mariah had already dragged Kevin out of the room, the apartment and the building.

There was a long, uncomfortable, awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever until Keely began having a coughing fit. Lee worried began rubbing her back and whispering soothing things in her ear. "You're going to be alright Keely, just rest." Keely flopped onto her pillows, but she couldn't get to sleep, she'd had enough to sustain her already. "But Lee! I don't want to go to sleep!" She complained, but Lee just smirked, leaving the room. "And where the hell are you going?" "To get you something to drink." "Oh." Keely glanced around her room, clean, nearly empty. 'I need to get a hobby.'

Lee returned with a glass of water which Keely drank slowly, glancing at the neko-jin from over the top of her glass. "So...." Keely had no clue what to talk about to him, he knew about her past! Could he ever possibly accept her?

"Keely, is your past the only reason you forgot about, us?" Keely looked up at Lee. "There was an us?" She meant it as a joke, but he obviously rook it seriously. 'Oh, I'm sorry, it's just..." "Just what." Keely looked up at Lee with teary eyes. "You don't hate me?" Lee looked at Keely in shock. "Why would I hate you? Because of your past? Your father? Keely, I love you, nothing can change that." He pressed his lips to hers in a quick, soft kiss. "Not even if you don't love me back." Keely looked up at him, she was so confused! "Lee, I'm not sure about this." She gripped at the sheets surrounding her but Lee just smiled slightly. "It's okay Keely, I understand, I'd never force you into a relationship, now go to sleep." Keely forced herself to go to sleep, trying to ignore the tingly feeling of knowing that Lee was watching over her.

Keely woke up and it was dark outside, she saw Lee, sitting in a chair beside her bed, leaned over asleep. 'He'll hurt himself, sleeping like that.' She would have moved him to the couch, but she wasn't sure she could walk that far, let alone drag him there, so she just pulled him into the bed. 'Well, if he asks, I wasn't concerned for him, I was, concerned for, the, chair, yea, like anyone in their right mind would believe that.' Keely made sure he was under the covers. 'Good thing Mariah isn't here too, she'd flip like she did the night of the sleepover.' She thought as she snuggled into Lee's inviting warmth.

During the night Lee's arms had wrapped around Keely, and Keely nestled closer into the embrace. When Lee began waking up, he wondered why he was so warm and comfortable when he had fallen asleep in a chair. 'Why am I lying down? Did I fall off?' He slowly opened his eyes and saw a mop of red, gray and black hair peeking out of the covers, and then he noticed the face nuzzling into his chest. 'I'm in the bed with Keely!?' He tried to control the thoughts that were entering his mind. Keely began stirring, pressing up against him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

Keely opened her eyes slightly, moving closer to the heat source. 'Wait a minute, isn't this Lee?' She remembered now, she had dragged Lee into the bed so he wouldn't have to sleep in the chair, surprisingly, this discovery didn't make her jump away from Lee, but when she felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh.

"LEE!" She jumped against the way, staring at the neko-jin with wide eyes. "It's not my fault! You were pressing up against me!" Lee exclaimed with a blush, Keely turned about as red as her eyes when she realized that she had been pressed up against him. "Right." She muttered to herself. 'God, this as to be the most awkward situation I've ever been in.' She thought helplessly as she gazed at Lee from under her lowered eyelashes. 'Man, I never knew I was so.... Desirable, not that I really wanted to know.' Keely blushed some more. 'This is so weird, half the blood in my body is rushing to my cheeks, and the other half is quickly rushing south, good thing Lee can't tell I'm, well, aroused.' Keely blushed some more at the thought.

Lee watched as Keely got red, went back to normal, and then got red again. 'I wonder what she's thinking about to make her blush so much.' And then he remembered what happened just a minute ago. 'Oh.'

The day was spent with a heavy silence covering both teens, and every few minutes Keely would blush, glance at Lee, and blush some more. At he end of the day Lee reluctantly decided that he would have to go home for the night. "If you don't feel completely well tomorrow, don't go to school, I'm sure Kevin will tell you what you missed in class and I'll tell your friends that you're getting better." Lee said as he stared straight at Keely, who was focusing on anything but him, but she nodded in understanding. Lee sighed and made his way to the door.

"Lee, wait." Lee turned to see Keely slowly making her ways towards him, she stood in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes, and she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks, for taking care of me." Lee's hand brushed his cheek and he smiled charmingly. "It was my pleasure." He replied before making his way out the door, suddenly feeling that he'd get together with Keely sooner than he'd thought.

FASH: See, I did get a little Lee/Keely moment there, I hope you like it, I think I'll only have a few more chapter left until I get them together, it hasn't been that long. -.-U Well, maybe compared to other fics it's been taking a long time for the character to get together, but I like taking these things slowly.


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you liked the little 'moments' last chapter, although my favorite one was when Keely kissed Lee on the check! So CUTE!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely had come to school the next day, much too all her friends happiness, although she seemed to flush every minute or two, and why was this? Let us take a look at Keely's thoughts. 'Mmmm, Lee, shirtless, in nothing but those boxers he qualifies as pajamas...'

"Keely, Earth the Keely, come in Keely." Kevin waved his hand frantically in front of the dazed girls' face as her eyes slowly focused on his hand. "What?" She asked, rather annoyed. "The lunch bell rang five minutes ago, maybe you should g back home and rest up a- Hey! Wait for me!" Keely was already walking out of the room, blushing, not because of her thoughts, but because she was really out of it today. She really, really hoped that no one but Kevin noticed yet.

Apparently others did notice it, Karrie, Maya, Star, Lee, Mariah and Gary were the only ones though, thank God. But seven people knowing how weird and uncharacteristic she was acting today was enough, so during lunch Keely tried her hardest not to blush, or think about Lee, or look at Lee, or talk to Lee, but since she was sitting beside Lee, the plans were turning out to be a mission impossible. She had greeted him when she first sat down on the nice, soft grass, and that seemed to make him want to talk to her about many, many thing which he was asking her opinion on, and that's how they got on the topic of premarital sex. When Lee first mentioned it Keely spat out the contents of her mouth, luckily it was only some water and it didn't land on anyone, but still everyone around her was giving her an odd look, so she just tried to block out what Lee was saying and think about something else, then she realized that the only other thing she was capable of thinking at the moment was Lee, she decided to just try and listen without a blush.

"So, what do you think?" Lee asked, looking into crimson eyes, he had brought up this subject on purpose, he wanted to know more about Keely's views and opinions. Keely just looked at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and unblinking, and a blush dusting her cheeks before she snapped back to reality. "Well, I suppose if the two people love each other, it doesn't matter if they're married or not." She replied and was very proud of herself, her voice didn't crack once!

Lee was looking at Keely, wistful expression on his face, let's take a look at his inner thoughts and visions.

Inside of Lee's mind.

Keely was wearing her normal black clothes, although instead of her black boots she was wearing a pair of flip flops, and she was smiling at him. In her hand she held a crimson flower, perfectly matching her wide, lashy eyes. In the background there were sparkly bubbles, falling Sakura Tree petals, blue birds flying, and a touch of soft music. "I love you Lee." Dream Keely said happily as she gazed at him with love in her eyes. "I love you to." Dream Lee said as he embraced Dream Keely who kissed him passionately. "Oh Lee, take me now!" Dream Keely demanded in a breathy voice.

Let's get back to reality.

Keely was observing Lee, his face was flushed and his breathing was labored. 'Oh, for the love of God! What is he thinking about?' She grabbed onto his hand. "We need to talk Lee." She threw a look over her shoulder, warning everyone that if they followed her they would meet and untimely end.

"So, what do you suppose that's all about?" Maya asked from beside Kevin, who shrugged his shoulder. "They were basically together the whole weekend, maybe they've finally become a couple."

Keely had dragged Lee in the woods near the school, very few people came in here during lunch because the teachers supposedly guarded it like a bunch of hawks. "Lee? Lee!" Keely shook her head, wondering why the hell Lee wasn't 'awake' yet, and then she noticed something. 'Oh my God, he's having a fantasy.' Keely rolled her eyes. 'Men, they're so needy.'

Should we look back into Lee's fantasy? I think so, so hold onto your hats!

Lee was already topless and Keely was nuzzling the curve of his neck.....

That's all you're going to get for now, I need to build up some courage so I can write something limeish.

"LEE!" Keely slapped him on the face, hard. Lee finally snapped back awake. "Huh? Ow!" He rubbed at his sore cheek. "What was that for?" "As if you don't know." Keely crossed her arms and looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. Lee blushed and looked down, yep, anyone would notice if he walked out of the woods now.

"Come on, think unsexy thoughts." Keely said encouragingly as she started to say some very disturbing thoughts. "Gary in a thong, Mariah making out with Kevin." "Not only is that unsexy, it's disturbing, please don't say anymore stuff involving my friends or family." Lee said, disturbed look on his face. "But it's the best way to disturb someone!" Keely said in an overly melodramatic way and Lee sweat dropped as Keely decided to go on about more disturbing things about his friends. 'Well, at least she's trying to help.' He thought with a shake of his head. Keely sure did have odd ways of trying to help people out didn't she?

FASH: Well, Lee was having some 'thoughts' that I didn't go into detail on, just use your imagination! I can't help it, I try to write lemon and lime content, I really do, but if I think of something, I can't write it down! It's embarrassing! My little sister likes the way embarrassing is spelled, she's like, it's embarrASSing! Muwahahaha! Lid, is weird! She even told me so, right after I wrote this, she's currently not watching me right now, but she was a minute ago, creepy.


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: Here we go, I'm skipping to the future a few weeks, into, the summer vacation, because then we don't have a school to interfere with our getting Lee and Keely together.

""-speech

''-thoughts

It was summer vacation (As stated above.) and Rei had come back, which made Mariah go crazy, which annoyed Keely and so the cycle went on. Rei and Keely seemed to get along okay together, although they didn't really talk much, they just found it easier not to make any awkward attempts at talking to each other.

Over the last few weeks of school Keely had opened up some more, and she didn't seem to be too insecure about having a relationship, much to Lee's delight.

"I just know it!" "Know what?" Lee sweat dropped, it seemed that Mariah and Rei had walked in on him while he was vowing to himself. "Oh the usual, he's going to try and win Keely over this summer." Mariah replied with anticipation. "And then." Her eyes got all starry. "We can be sisters!" Lee and Rei sweat dropped at the pink haired girls' exuberance.

"So Keely, when is your birthday?" Karrie had been trying to coax that information out of said girl all week long, Keely was beginning to get annoyed with her persistence. "It isn't right now and that's all that matters." She said, crossing her arms, Maya and Star watched in amusement. "Oh come on! Just tell me, it's not like I'd make a big deal out of it anyways." Keely gave her a look. "Okay, so maybe I would, but look at it this way, you'd get free stuff! I love gifts! Don't you?" Keely just sighed. "It's on the twelfth." Karrie gapped at her. "What did you mean 'it isn't right now' that's in two days!" "Karrie, I swear to God if you start planning anything I'm going to make sure all your favorite black clothes are nothing but ash when I'm through with them."

"Why would Karrie be planning anything?" Kevin suddenly popped up from Only-God-Knows-Where and Karrie, of course, had to tell him. "Keely's birthday is in two days!" Kevin looked at Keely. "Why didn't you tell me this?" "Because you didn't annoy me for a week to get it out of me." Keely replied with a sigh. 'I'm becoming soft.' She thought, how horrible! "Anyways, I'm going, somewhere." She started walking off in no particular direction.

"So then, what do you think we should do for her birthday?" Maya asked and Karrie grinned wildly. "I've got the perfect idea." She looked over at Kevin. "And you're going to help us." Kevin gulped, it was one thing to disappoint a bunch of girls, but to be pummeled by another girl for helping the other three girls was something he wasn't willing to risk. "No thanks, I've got things to do." "It's summer and you don't have a job, you have nothing to do." Maya replied lazily, and Kevin suddenly felt very freaked out.

Keely was walking around, she hadn't really explored the village much, she'd always had other things to do, get dragged around by Mariah, talk with her friends, get dragged by Mariah to the mall, school work, get dragged by Mariah.....

"I think I need a hobby." Keely said to herself as she approached the sound of a water fall, she walked out of the foliage, but immediately jumped back in, hiding from the person standing under the water fall, who happened to be Lee, a very topless Lee.

Lee turned to the forest border by the water fall, he as sure he had heard something move, and it was far too big to be an animal. 'I hope one of Mariah's friends isn't spying on me.' He thought with a shudder as he looked through the dense green, trying to find whatever was watching him.

Keely would have moved back, but that would have just attracted more attention to her spot, she didn't have to many forests to play in up in the mountains, she was silent and undetectable on that kind of terrain, but with each small movement she made in a forest, the leaves would shuffle and she couldn't let herself be detected. She shuddered slightly as Lee's eyes went over the spot she was hiding again, but sadly for her, the leaves rustled due to her actions and Lee's eyes were drawn to her hiding place.

"I know you're there, just come out already." Lee said, trying his best not to sound annoyed, and his eyes widened slightly when Keely, reluctantly, came out from the underbrush. "Keely, what are you doing here?" "Oh, you know, I was on a walk and decided to stop and enjoy the scenery." Keely replied with a shrug on her shoulder, although a nearly invisible blush had made its' way to her cheeks. "What are you doing out here, under a water fall?" Keely asked as one eyebrow rose up. "Training." Lee replied as he tried to concentrate on anything but Keely. "Interesting." Keely kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, before going under the waterfall. "And how is this training?" She asked loudly so her voice could be heard over the roar of the fall. 'it builds up endurance."

Kevin did NOT want to do what the girls told him to, but he knew someone who did. 'Lee said he'd be at the falls, and he's probably still there, hopefully.' He thought as he began making his way through the forest on a worn path to the water fall, and when he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. 'Keely's here too! I can't ask him to do THAT with Keely around!' Kevin thought helplessly, but lucky for him, Keely didn't seem to want to stay under the waterfall any longer. "I'll se you later Lee." She said as she bent over to put on her socks and shoes, unknowingly giving Lee a rather nice view, and he was now very thankful that the water was cold.

Once Keely was gone Kevin popped out of the forest. "Lee, could you do me a favor?" "That depends on what it is." "Well, it's something Star, Karrie and Maya want me to do for Keely's birthday." Lee had just been wading to the shore line, when his head snapped up. "When is Keely's birthday?" He asked. "In two days." Kevin replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways, here's what you'll have to do for the girls." And Kevin started whispering what Lee had to do, both boy blushed

FASH: What is it that Lee has to do? Find out next time, oh I know what it is and you don't! Hehehe!


	16. Chapter 16

FASH: Hello there, oh wonderful readers of my fic, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I hope you like what Lee has to do!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Why do I have to do this again?" Lee asked as Karrie pushed him foreword. "Because we all know you secretly want to, I need it to get Keely's present, and if you don't do it Star, Maya and I will beat you, you may be stringer than us, but we'll have the advantage of numbers." Karrie said with one final push, which brought him right in front of Keely's door. "And remember, just act natural." Karrie said before running out of the hallway. Lee sighed. 'I'd like to see her act natural while doing... This.' He thought with a blush on his face as he knocked on the door. "Yes? Oh, hi Lee, what do you want?" Keely asked, Lee just stood there for a moment and muttered something. "What? Speak up." Keely said, brining a water bottle to her lips, Lee brought himself to his full height and asked. "Can I have your measurements?" Keely's eyes widened and out came the water, right onto Lee and Keely went into a small coughing fit. "Say what?" Keely looked up at him, and noticed how, glistening, he was. "Oh, sorry, come inside, I'll get you a towel or something." Keely said as she took Lee by the hand and lead him into her apartment.

"Here." Lee caught the white towel thrown at him and began drying himself off. "Now then, what did you want?" Keely asked, elbows resting on the top of the couch and her chin rest on her folded hands. "Something about my measurements?" Lee nodded, and Keely blushed. "And why do you want to know that?"

'I can't tell her it's for her present; if I do those three will never let me hear the end of it. But what do I tell her?' "Um...." "Wait a minute, I don't think I even want to know." 'Yes!' "But how the hell am I supposed to know my measurements, I hardly shop." 'No!' "But if you're really desperate I suppose I could try and find them out." 'Yes!' "But I don't have anything to measure with." 'No!' "I'm sure Mariah would have something though." 'Yes!' "But she might not." 'No!' Poor Lee, his thoughts are going in a continuous circle. "I'll go and check if she does." Lee said, as he raced out of the apartment.

Keely shook her head and laughed. "What is he up to, if this is all some kind of plot to fondle me, it's not going to work, or is it?" She rubbed her chin in thought, grinning ear to ear. 'Boys, they're so weird.'

Lee was rushing to his house, but was stopped by a small multitude of people. Mariah, Kevin, Star, Karrie, Maya, Gary and Rei. "Did you get it?" Karrie asked, her blue, pupiless eyes boring into his, Lee shook his head. "She doesn't know her measurements, Mariah do you have-" "YES! Of course I do! Come on!" And Mariah began dragging Lee back to their house.

Keely opened the door when it knocked again, and there was Lee, again, holding what looking to be a thin and long piece of material with marks and numbers on it. "Mariah says that this is what she uses to take her measurements." Lee said with a blush. "Oh, okay, so what measurements are we talking about?" Keely asked, Lee wasn't to sure he knew the answer to that question, but he decided that he was the one forced into doing this, he'd have some fun. "All of them." "All of them?" Keely raised her eyebrows and Lee nodded, slowly walking into the apartment.

Keely didn't know why Lee was doing this, but at the moment she didn't really care. "Well then, let's see this." She pulled on the material till it slipped from Lee's hands and slowly circled it around her waist, her hips, and her chest.

"Well, now I know them, I'll just go write them down for you." Keely said with a wink as she went to jot her measurements down, Lee just stood there, looking at the measuring device in envy, oh how he wished he could have been where it had been for the last few minutes.

"Here you go." Keely said as she handed him a piece of paper, Lee blindly grasped it, still wondering around in his own thoughts.

Keely looked at Lee's face, his golden eyes were clouded over, so she poked him on the nose. Lee immediately blinked and crossed his eyes to see what was poking at him. "Anyways Lee, I may not have any idea what you're going to do with that information, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know, but please, don't let anyone else see this." Keely said as she gently shoved Lee out of her apartment. 'Tomorrow I'm turning seventeen, interesting....' She rubbed her hand together and grinned. 'Now I just have to make sure my birthday keeps under wraps.

Unfortunately for our dear Keely, her friends already knew about her birthday, which was the whole reason why Lee had to get Keely's measurements, not that he really minded that much. Anyways, speaking of Lee...

"Lee, did you get it?" Karrie asked, Lee just nodded and placed the paper into Karrie's hands. "And since I went through that, I would like to know what exactly you're getting Keely for her birthday." Karrie and Maya just grinned, and Star smirked. "Dark Haze has just got a load of swim suits, and it is summer, so Maya and Star and I are getting her one." Lee thought of Keely in a swim suit, what a vision for him to see. "And I know the perfect one to get her!" Maya said happily. "It's blood red and black, she'll adore it!" 'Knowing Keely, she probably will.' Lee's thoughts drifted to what he should get Keely. 'I know just the thing.' He smiled and walked away, he had a last minute trip to the mall to make.

FASH: It's Keely's birthday tomorrow! I wonder what Lee's going to get her! Because I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I'll use it or not. Hmm.


	17. Chapter 17

FASH: Here we are, it's Keely's birthday, what did Lee get her? What did everyone get her? Let's find out!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely woke up slowly to the sound of rapid knocking on her door. 'Meh, Whoever it is will go away after awhile.' The knocking did not stop, in fact it got louder and faster. 'Go away! Leave me alone!' She thought as she wrapped herself further into her covers.

"God damnit Keely! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Karrie demanded as she began to punch the door. Keely opened her eyes sleepily. 'I better open the door before she breaks it down.' She thought as she yawned, slowly getting up and moving towards the door.

"Keely! I swear if you don't open this door right now I swear the father of your children will suffer!" Karrie yelled, knocking on the door furiously, Lee just looked at her with his eyes wide open. And it was at that moment Keely opened the door, Karrie's face stopped centimeters away from her face. "Karrie, I love you and all, but if you hit me, I'll hit you back twice as hard." Keely said sleepily, and then she blinked. "And what do you mean the father of my children?" She asked curiously, from the corner of her eye she glanced at Lee. "And what the hell are you all doing here?" Karrie rubbed the back of her head nervously, Keely was a time bomb when she wanted to be. "Well, we just wanted to make you have a happy birthday." She said happily, then her demeanor turned serious. "And you are going to have a happy birthday! God forbid I have to make it so you'll never be able to have children." Keely looked at her oddly. "Can I at least get dressed first?" She asked dryly and everyone finally seemed to notice her clothing, or lack there of. (Get your mind out of the gutter! She's still wearing her pajamas!) "Oh, sure, knock yourself out, we'll be waiting outside." Karrie said happily, before turning serious, again. "And if you don't come out, I will harm he future father of your children." Keely slammed the door in her face, blushing red as a cherry. 'What the hell! Me and Lee aren't even together! Not that I would mind being with him or anything.' She thought, pressing her forefingers together and blushing some more. 'Well, I suppose I don't get to sleep in today.'

Once outside Lee turned to Karrie angrily. "What exactly did you mean by 'the father of your children will suffer'?" He asked impatiently, foot tapping on the ground, Karrie just grinned. "I think you mean who, and I think it's obvious who I was talking about." She said, fluttering her eyelashes before frowning. "You break her heart I break your neck." She said, slamming her fist into the palm of her other hand. Lee just slowly stepped away from the insane, homicidal girl.

"Karrie, what are you doing?" Keely asked, Lee turned and gasped, Keely wasn't wearing a skirt! Instead she was wearing a pair of black, baggy pant covered with various buckles and zippers. "Keely, what are you wearing?" Karrie asked, Keely looked down at herself. "Black." Everyone sweat dropped. "Oh, this, this is what happens when all my skirts are in the wash." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyways..." Mariah and Maya said together. "Let's go have some fun!" They finished together, and then gave each other an odd look, Keely snickered. "Right, whatever."

They went to the river, Keely was constantly asking why, but no one decided to answer leaving her to feel rather insecure about what they were doing.

"And now it's time for you to open your presents!" Mariah said happily as she took something from Kevin's hands and shoved it to Keely, who just looked at her. "It's from Kevin, I'm leaving mine and Rei's for later." Mariah said offhandedly.

"Oookkkayy." Keely said as Kevin gave her the thumbs up, she took of the wrapping paper. "Oh God, that's hilarious!" It was a book, The Ten Ways To Tell You're Being Stalked book to be precise. She decided to open it up and read the first clue. "Number one way to tell you are being stalked, a random guy goes up to you and.... Asks for your measurements!" Keely began to snicker as she glanced at Lee from the corner of her eye. "Lee, have anything to say for yourself?" "Yes, open theirs now." Lee said as he pointed at Karrie, Maya and Star, who just grinned/smirked. "Okay then." Keely looked at the black gift bag and started lifting off the black decorative paper to reveil her gift. "well, now I know why we're at the river." Keely said with a smirk as she lifted the swim suit out of the bag, Lee nearly had a nose bleed just imaging Keely in it.

It a bikini, both pieces were crimson and on the bottom piece was some black, see through fabric that would cover her up a bit like a skirt. "Is it safe to wear this?" 'As in will Lee pounce on me if I wear this.' Karrie seemed to read her thoughts and smirked. "Only time will tell."

Gary gave her a box of cinnamon buns, which Keely loved! (Mmmm cinnamon buns!) And Mariah and Rei got her a stuffed animal, a black panther with red eyes. "It's like you in cat form." Mariah happily gushed as she glomped onto the panther plushie. "And it's so soft!" Not really wanting to bring Mariah out of her self induced delirium, Keely just slowly scooted over closer to Lee, who was blushing heavily as he handed her a small box, Keely slowly opened it up and gasped, it was beautiful!

"I wasn't sure if you liked gold or silver more, but I figured since you always wear that silver locket tat you'd prefer silver." Lee said, trying his hardest not to blush, and failing.

It was a necklace and a pair of earrings, the earrings each had one ruby red gem inlaid on the silver, and the necklace had a tear shaped ruby red gem bordered on the side by two black stones. "Thanks Lee." She said as she got up and hugged him. "It's beautiful."

"Okay, enough with the sap, there's plenty of time for that later! Right now, let's swim!" Maya said enthusiastically, as everyone stripped from their otter clothing, everyone was wearing a bathing suit underneath.

"Well, I suppose I need to change." Keely said as she made her way into the forest. Rei nudged Lee into the ribs and winked, Lee blushed. "I'm not going to peep on her Rei." Lee said to his friend, who seemed to not believe him.

FASH: And next chapter there will be a wonderful little swim, what's going to happen once Lee finally sees Keely in a bikini? Well, I suppose you already know, but oh well.


	18. Chapter 18

FASH: I'm planning on making this fic end in a few chapters, so I'm going to get Lee and Keely together in this one, yes, finally after seventeen chapter before it, Lee and Keely are finally going to become a couple.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely had changed into her swim suit and was wondering what Lee's reaction would be, just think about what could possibly happen made her chuckle before so exited the woods, only to noticed all eyes were on her. "What?" She asked, tapping her foot in annoyance. 'I must look okay, or else Mariah would have gone on bout the fashion crisis by now.' Keely thought as she grinned to herself, before regaining her serious composure. "Well, are we going to swim or stand around here like a bunch of idiots?" That seemed to jolt everyone out of their trance as Kevin gave a whoop, running and jumping in, this caused a chain reaction as everyone else got in, in similar ways.

Keely was just floating on her back, she didn't really want to participate in the water fight that was going on between Gray, Rei, Mariah, Kevin, Maya, and Karrie. She, Lee and Star seemed to be the only sane ones today. 'Although there is no way that I could be perfectly sane, that would be wrong on so many levels.' She then bumped into something and she squinted her eyes to look up at, Lee. (Who would have guessed?) "Why hello dearest Lee, what brings you to the river on such a fine day?" She asked conversationally, Lee just gave her an odd look. "Okay then, you don't have to answer, you can just stare at me as if I've grown an extra head." She said as she closed her eyes and began drifting away, only to be pushed under the water!

Keely broke the surface, coughing the water out of her lungs and looked as the laughing lee. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" She said with a leap, and that's how the second water war started.

Everyone turned to the yelling and saw Lee and Keely trying to soak each other more than they already were, if that was possible. "Hmm, think we should interrupt, or leave them to their own devices?" Maya asked, Star smirked before answering. "Let's leave them to play." And everyone decided that it was a good idea to leave them alone.

Keely may have been swift and fairly strong, but Lee was better, although she didn't admit that to herself until Lee had pulled her to him, to bad they both fell and got into a rather awkward position, not that either of them minded, but then Karrie had to shout. "Guys! Let's go get some lun- Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Not that Keely would admit it at the time, what with the rather large smirk adorning Karrie's face and all, but yes, she was interrupting something. Keely removed herself from Lee, much to both their disappointment, and walked over, then she gaped, when the hell had that stuff come over?

There was a picnic basket, a red and black checkered cloth, and there were chocolate cupcakes with red icing, one of which had a black candle on it. "How you people plan with stuff?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head in confusion, everyone just snickered/giggled/chuckled. 'Okay then, this is a first.' She thought with a sweat dropped and she vaguely wondered who had brought the drugs, or sugar.

Keely blushed as everyone began singing Happy Birthday To You, it was so embarrassing, it was like she was nervous some complete stranger was going to pop out from Only-God-Knows-Where and laugh at her. Although she was pretty sure if anyone laughed at her everyone would gang up and beat them, especially Lee, Mariah and Karrie, Keely had the feeling they would be really scary when they got mad. Keely rolled her eyes once the song was over and blew out the candle, no particular wish in mind, and then everyone erupted into sapping, although Keely had no clue why. 'I blew out a candle, a single, lone candle, it's not like I stopped a forest fire or something.' She thought with a swat drop as everyone began to eat.

Keely lay on her back, squinting up at the sky, she couldn't fully open he eyes or else she'd be staring up at the sun, everyone else had gone back into the river, but Keely's grandmother had always told her to wait a while after you eat before you go swimming, and her grandmother knew all the golden rules, so Keely was currently, 'working on her tan' as Mariah had put it, although Keely doubted her skin would ever get pale, she was outside to much. 'I'll swim in a while, it's nice and warm right now.' Keely thought as she drifted of on a little nap.

Went she woke up the sun was beginning to set and everyone was packing the stuff up. "It about time you woke up, you sleep like a bear in hibernation." Karrie commented with a smirk, Keely jest glared at her and yawned, waving at all the people who were leaving, then she noticed one person hadn't left, and that he was still in the river. "Lee, aren't you cold?" Lee just chuckled and shook his head. "Come on in, the water's great." Keely didn't really think that the water could be qualified as 'great' but she slowly stepped into the water, it wasn't too bad, a little chilly, but not so much that she couldn't get over it. "So then, why are you still out here?" Keely asked Lee, who grinned. "Because you're out here." Keely blushed a little as Lee swam closer and she dived under the water, going right under Lee's feet, she opened her eyes and saw Lee was following her. 'What is this, a game of cat and mouse?' Keely thought in amusement as she thought a bit, eyes closing for the moment. 'Well, Lee certainly fits the part of the cat, but that would mean I'm the, mouse!' Her eyes snapped open and she saw Lee, right in front of her, she gasped and lost all her oxygen, she began swimming to the surface, Lee following right after her.

Keely was current regaining her oxygen supplies and Lee was watching her, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "And what are you so happy about?" Keely asked, she would have crossed her arms if the action wouldn't cause her to sink. "We're all alone." Lee replied, slowly swimming closer to Keely, who was slowly backing up, smirking. "Really, what do you propose we do?" Keely asked as she felt sand under her feet and stood up. "I have a good idea." Lee said as he stood and slowly lowered his face to be level with Keely's, his hands on her shoulders, his face coming closer until their breath intermingled, and then their lips met. It was a soft kiss at first, but soon enough tongues were intertwining and scoping out the others mouth, when they finally broke apart both Lee and Keely were panting.

"Well, I think this has turned out to be a really good birthday." Keely said as she snuggled up into Lee's chest, who smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

FASH: Well, their finally together, just a few more chapters to go and this fic will be done. (Finally!) It's incredibly hard to keep up this pace of writing while school's going on, I'm just happy I don't seem to ever have writers block. Imagine what that would do.


	19. Chapter 19

FASH: Hello, here I am, aren't you so happy to see me? If you're not, then I understand, I'm not the best company to hang around, especially if you want to keep your sanity in tact.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Keely woke up, smile on her face. 'Well now that I have nothing to do today.' She thought slowly as she hugged onto her new panther plushie, which she had decided to name Lee, although she was never going to tell anyone that, she knew what most of their reactions would be, it would all be one giant mixture of laughter/squeals/chuckles/giggles/smirks and since Keely wasn't in the mood for a headache, or to be mocked, she was going to keep the panthers name to herself. (So don't tell anyone!wink)

She got up and yawned, Karrie was working today, Maya's family was dragging her away on a vacation to see some relatives, Kevin and Gary were both going to some kind of camp for the week, and Mariah obviously wanted to spend a bunch of time with Rei, so that left Star and Lee. 'Hmm. Who to go and visit first?' Normally, if she were a regular girl, she was pretty sure she'd think Lee, but Keely wanted to see Star and tell her about her boyfriend girlfriend relationship with Lee. 'But would that make me seem like some gossip, relationship crazed team?' Keely decided that yes, it would, so she got dressed and made her way over to Lee's.

As she was walking she saw Star and slowly made her way up to the silent girl. "Hey Star, what's up?" Star just shrugged her shoulders. "Hn." "Star, you're my idol." Keely said with a small chuckle, before a voice interrupted it. "I hope not, if you become like Star, what will our relationship be like, no offense Star." Lee said as he came up from behind their, Star just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, that translated to 'none taken' in Star's own personal silent language. "I knew you two would get together sooner or later. Now if you would just excuse me, I have to." She shuddered. "Pack."

"Pack? Why? Don't tell me you're going on vacation to!" "My family thought we should spend some more time together." Star shuddered again before an overly perky voice called down the street, one that would Mariah seem like a goth. "Star! Let's get going honey! If we get there on time we can make some smores before bedtime!" Star and Keely shuddered, Keely placed a hand on Star's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I pity you." Star glared. "Gee, thanks." She said before turning in the direction of her mothers' voice.

"Poor Star, forced to have such, happy, parents." Keely said with a shudder and Lee gave her a look. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Happy people are weird." "But I'm happy." "True. Lee, you're weird." "And you're cute." Lee said as he pinched Keely's check, Keely, being severely annoyed at this action, whacked Lee lightly on the back of the head. "Do that again and you'll die." She said slowly, frown creasing her lips, he just smiled and kissed her quickly. "I don't believe you for a second, you're going soft." He said, pinching her cheeks again, Keely growled and slapped away his hands. "I am not soft." "You keep telling yourself that. So, what do you want to do today?" Lee asked in boredom. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "The whole reason I asked you is because I have no clue what to do." "Summer vacation gets boring after awhile, there's nothing to do." "Well, we could always, go for a swim." Lee said suggestively, Keely just grinned. "You are such an odd ball." "But you love me anyway." "Yea, but you're still an odd ball." "Like you're not."

A comfortable silence passed between them, the wind picking up and tossing their hair. "Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Keely asked suddenly, she had a plan, she would have to act very uncharacteristic, but it would be all worth it. "Sure." Lee said, having no clue what Keely was plotting. Once they arrived at Keely's apartment she chose the scariest move to watch that she had, The Ring, and as soon as the girl started killing people, she started to curl up and snuggle into Lee, pretending to be shaking with freight, although if Lee had bother to look into her eyes he would have seen the sparks of amusement that meant that instead of shaking with fear, she was shaking with suppressed laughter. 'That's right Lee, play right into my trap. Muwahaha!' Keely didn't really have a trap, this was more like a plan to get Lee's protective instincts out so that he would want to make sure she was alright, and then it would get interesting.

In other words, she wanted some lovin', but don't tell her I told you that, or she'll come after me with a crowbar, and try to bash me over the head with it. A mad Keely is not a safe thing to be around.

The movie was over and Lee was really worried about Keely, she was shaking, although whenever he asked if she was alright she would just say 'I'm fine' not that an answerlike that really convinced him, maybe if it was something like 'I'm okay you idiot, now stop worrying over me' he'd believe her, so he decided to ask her one last time. "Keely, are you alright?" Keely realized now was the time, she widened her eyes and tried to make them teary before turning to him. "No Lee, I'm scared." She said, looking straight into his eyes and trying to stop herself from smiling. "Will you stay with me tonight, I don't want some psychopath chills coming to murder me in my sleep." She cried, clutching onto Lee's vest and burring her face in his chest. (Heehee, that rhymed!)

"Um, okay, I'll stay over." Lee replied with a sweat drop, for some reason, he felt like Keely was up to something, but what?

FASH: I think I'm going to make the next chapter the last, there will be some lime content, at least there should be, I don't think I'm too bad at typing stuff like that. Anyways, If I can't fit all the stuff into a normal sized chapter, I'll make it a little longer than usual, so get those reviews in, I'm sure Keely and Lee would love to see some more of your thoughts on their relationship. But don't flame me, I'll sick them on you, and then you'll die so slowly and horribly......


	20. Chapter 20

FASH: Hello, I would just like to that the readers and reviewers of this story, you guys are so cool! I'm sure Keely and Lee are very thankful, oh they'd better be. (Shakes fist.) Because I have homework that I can't not do. Anyways, this chapter should at least rank as a lime, I'm not sure if I can do lemons. (If you don't what lemon or lime is in fanfiction terms, you'll find out sooner or later.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

It was now eight o clock and Lee and Keely were both snuggled up together on Keely's couch, it was a tight fit but they somehow seemed to manage, although Lee wondered why they were on the couch. "Wouldn't we have more space on the bed?" He asked, rather rhetorically, he knew there would be more space because they had both been sleeping in the bed before. (Not that way, the other, natural way, you know, when you're sleeping and stuff.)

"Okay, let's move." Keely said as she got up brushing her body against Lee's, Lee didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but if it was or wasn't, it was starting to give him a little 'problem.'

Keely placed her big panther plushie on the floor, but not before giving it a hug. "Did you name it yet?" Lee asked in amusement as Keely nuzzled the black fur. "Yep, but I'll never tell you what it's called." "Oh really?" Lee crossed his arms and smirked. "You, know, if you named it Kelly, I'll just have to laugh at you." Keely's cheeks puffed out and she glared at him. "I'm not that uncreative." "I was just joking." Lee said, waving his hands in front of him with a sweat drop. "Okay then." Keely patted the spot beside her. "I don't want to go to sleep just yet, so want to talk?" Lee was a little surprised at her eagerness to speak. 'She is definitely up to something, but is it something I'd like?' He sat down next to Keely, who just started gazing at him through half opened eyes.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Lee thought with another sweat drop, meanwhile in Keely's mind. 'Damn, is how all those chicks in the movies looked at guys they liked, at least I think it is, I don't have a mirror handy.' Keely absolutely refused to start fluttering her eyelashes, she just knew Lee would think she had something in her eye, and that would ruin the nonexistent moment! 'Oh for the love of Christ! This is more difficult than it looks.'

Keely decided to just take the initiative and quickly leaned forward and kissed Lee, arms wrapping around his neck and moving herself to straddle his lap.

To say Lee was surprised would be an understatement, not that he wasn't happy about this turn of event, oh, he was very happy, but he never really thought Keely would take control of a situation like this in this kind of way. But he kissed back willing, tongue seeking hers and fighting for dominance.

Keely shifted slightly and grinned as Lee moaned at the added pressure as she broke away. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked in a breathy voice and Lee answered back, his own voice hoarse with arousal. "I think you know." He flipped them over so that Keely was on her back and he was on top of her and he began to take her top off, then her skirt, and then she was in nothing but her undergarments. "You're not allowed to have all the fun Lee." Keely said, hand running over his chest as she began stripping him of his vest. "Now what do we do about those pants of yours, they seem to be in the way?" Keely asked as she feigned innocents, fluttering her eyelashes, Lee growled deep in his throat and kissed her passionately before quickly ridding himself of said garment.

Keely stroked Lee's cheek and he purred, leaning into the hand, his eyes slits as he grinned, showing his fangs. "You're so cat like." Keely commented, Lee just grinned some more and leaned down, licking at Keely's collar bone, causing the girl to arch up, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

The two quickly stripped off the rest of their clothing and Lee looked deep into Keely's eyes, asking for permission and Keely nodded. (Here's where my writing might get a little confusing, and stupid, and just horrible.) Lee thrust into the warmth, both he and Keely moaning in pleasure, pacing speeding up until they both reached climax. (I for one think that was horrible and rushed, but my older and little sister are both in the room and no more then five feet away. So if either were to decided to look at what I'm writing right now, I'm screwed for life, my dad would make me go to church to repent my sins or something. -.-U)

Lee kissed Keely's forehead gently and she smiled slightly, snuggling slightly into his chest as Lee pulled the covers up around them. "Keely." "What?" "You need to work on your seduction tactics." Keely just smiled, this felt so right. "Well, you didn't seem to mind." "True."

Needless to say, everyone was happy that Keely and Lee were finally together, especially Mariah, who started planning what Lee and Keely were going to name her future nieces and nephews, much to their annoyance. Keely opened up more and more and by the time everyone was out of high school, she was more like Maya, talkative, but still rather homicidal and punkish.

One year after high school Lee proposed, Keely accepted and they were soon married, and to date have had two children, a two year old named Karrie, and a one year old named Kevin.

And there's still no one who knows what Keely named the panther.

FASH: Right-i-o then, that's it, I'm threw, I hope you enjoyed that, it was twenty chapters long after all. Please review and don't criticize me on my lame attempt at a lime, it's hard for me to write explicit stuff. Anyways, please review and give me comments.

Keely: You had better review, or I'll beat you over the head with a crowbar!

Lee: Now now Keely, don't threaten the readers. How about I take your mind off them? (Drags Keely into a dark room.)

FASH: Umm. I don't really want to know what's going on in there, although it's rather obvious, please review, maybe Lee and Keely will read them and leave me along in my silence for a blessed while. -.-U It's not likely though.


End file.
